5 Things
by Diloxy
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 5:arbutus. Berawal dari kecelakaan yang membuatnya menyetujui pertunangan dengan orang asing yang dibencinya sampai ubun-ubun, tiga hati, dua cinta, satu cerita. "Lima hal yang aku suka. Hujan, bunga, senja, kesunyian.". "Itu baru empat. Apa lagi?". mind to read?
1. Chapter 1 prolog

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya pada saat yang tepat, dan jangan buat itu mudah untuknya."

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Pairing : Dramione, Cedmione (Itu-itu aja. Huhu)**

**Warning : semi AU, typosss, alur cepat, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.**

**A/N : fict ringan berikutnya dari Diloxy. Kalau ada yang berpikir ini sekuel dari Rasi Bintang, maaf kalian salah. Hehe. Hope you like it. ^_^**

**5 Things © Diloxy**

…

**Summary: kecelakaan, hutang, lamaran, kedekatan, benci, cinta, tiga hati, dua cinta, satu cerita. "Lima hal yang aku suka. Hujan, bunga, senja, kesunyian.". "Itu baru empat. Apa lagi?"**

**Chapter 1. Prolog**

90

110

120

130

"KYAAAAA, aku cepat. Lihat ini Diggory brengsek, aku cepaaaatttttttt!"

BUSHHHHH

"Ayo sayang kita tambah lagi kecepatannya, lagipula aku sudah lebih dari 13 tahun."

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm feeling 22!"

Gadis itu terus meracau.

"Yeah, kau boleh mematahkan hatiku Diggory, tapi akan aku patahkan bagian lain dari dirimu. Yang akan jauh lebih sakit!"

Tawa setan membahana.

140

"Kau tak boleh membuangku begitu saja. Lihat saja, aku yang akan mendepakmu. Caranya? Aku pikirkan nanti!"

145

"Bisa kita lebih cepat lagi sayang?"

Gadis itu terus mengelus-elus dashboard mobilnya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku mau menghabiskan malam ini denganmu!"

WUSSHHH

150

"YEEEAAAHHHH!"

Racauan demi racauan terus keluar dari mulut Hermione yang baru saja dilanda putus cinta. Ya, hari ini tepat sekali hatinya telah diremukkan, disobek-sobek habis-habisan oleh pemuda bernama Cedric Diggory yang notabene pacaranya, ehm maaf, sekarang sudah jadi mantan pacarnya. Pikirannya kusut tak mampu mengontrol emosi yang meluap-luap. Akhirnya mobil sport dan jalanan inilah yang menjadi pelariannya.

Hermione terus saja berbicara dan mengelus-ngelus mobil yang makin lama makin bertambah kecepatannya. Pemandangan deretan angka yang makin meninggi di spidometer sudah tak dihiraukannya lagi. Semakin tinggi angkanya, senyuman lebar makin terkembang menghiasi wajahnya. Teriakan kesakitan membaur dengan kegilaan malam ini.

"Persetan dengan Cedric, memangnya dia siapa berani membuangku begitu saja? Aku bisa lebih dari dia. Ya, lebih feminin, lebih panjang rambutnya," racau Hermione.

Mobil sport keluaran terbaru tersebut melaju makin kencang di jalanan lengang. Ya, sangat lengang malah. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan hanyalah lampu sorot dari mobilnya. Sepertinya gadis itu telah membawa mobilnya keluar daerah yang tak berpenghuni.

Tak ada rumah-rumah atau apapun di sepanjang jalanannya. Jelas saja ini bukan jalan tol, oh sungguh ini tidak akan menjadi cerita kecelakaan di jalan tol seperti anak musisi yani amat yang sekarang sudah keluar rumah sakit.

Hanya ada lajur sepi dengan batas pinggiran pepohonan yang menjulang lumayan tinggi, tak ada kendaraan lain yang melintas, hanya mobil Hermione saja.

'Ini dimana?' batin Hermione yang sudah mulai menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Kini mata hazelnya liar melongok keluar jendela mencari-cari marka jalan atau apa pun yang bisa membuatnya tahu dimana ia berada saat ini.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Kini kecepatan mobilnya telah melaju di kisaran 50 km/jam ke bawah. Hermione masih berusaha mencari-cari penunjuk jalan.

"Benar-benar tersesat, uhhh!" rutuknya sendiri.

Mobil itu terus melaju membelah jalanan masih mencari-cari jalan keluar dari tepat gelap nan sepi ini. Sepasang hazel pun masih liar berusaha menangkap bantuan yang sekiranya lewat. Dan, benar saja. Mata hazel itu kita berhasil menangkap persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Persimpangan ini sepertinya merupakan jalan besar karena banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Ah, akhirnya keluar juga," gumam Hermione seraya mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia tak mau lagi berlama-lama berkendara di tempat sepi seperti ini.

Mobil itu melaju semakin cepat di atas jalanan mulus, tapi sepertinya sang pengendara tak menyadari adanya lubang yang cukup menganga lebar tak jauh di depan. Tiba-tiba, suara klakson mobil samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Makin lama makin jelas, hingga akhirnya,

"ARRRRGGHHHH!"

BUGHHHH

CKKIITTT

"Aww," Hermione meringis kesakitan.

Sebuah mobil lain menghantam mobil Hermione. Akhirnya kedua mobil tersebut terhenti karena menabrak pohon untuk menghindari satu sama lain. Di atas joknya, gadis itu limbung karena kepalanya membentur dashboard mobil. Makin lama, keremangan mulai merayapi, hingga detik berikutnya ia tepat tak sadarkan diri.

"Nona, nona, anda kenapa?" suara itu sayup-sayup melemah di telinga Hermione.

0o0o0

00

Semilir angin terasa menyapu kulit wajahnya. Angin yang agak hangat. Tapi tunggu dulu, benar ini angin.

'Ini, nafas?'

"Aww," keluh Hermione berusaha memijit kepalanya yang terasa begitu berdenyut. Ia menyentuh perban yang telah membelat kepalanya. 'astaga!' Hermione membatin ngeri. Ia mulai berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha memperjelas fokusnya. Ternyata semilir angin tadi adalah hembusan nafas pemuda yang wajahnya kini berada tak jauh dari wajahnya. Sepasang mata kelabu meneliti wajahnya dengan baik. Untuk beberapa saat Hermione mengernyit heran, namun,

"Aaaaaa, kau mesum!" pekik Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Disambarnya sebuah selimut yang berusaha ia tutupkan ke tubuhnya.

Si pemuda malah makin mendekat berusaha menarik paksa selimut yang disambar Hermione tadi. Mereka berdua jadi terlibat tarik selimut di kamar itu hingga khirnya,

PLAKKKK

Bekas tapak tangan memerah di wajah pucat itu.

"Kau masih memakai baju nona," ucap pemuda tadi seraya mengusap-usap pipinya yang mati rasa. "Ouch, keras sekali tamparanmu nona," lanjutnya.

"Aku ini atlit karate, tahu!" seru Hermione berkacak pinggang.

Hermione berlari ke pojok dengan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya kini menyambar sebuah vas bunga dari keramik dan bersiap melemparkannya pada situasi gawat darurat.

"Berani mendekat lagi, aku pastikan vas ini mencium jidatmu! Kau mau apa, heh?"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan. Kau ingat? Pasti benturannya terlalu keras hingga kau gegar otak. Coba ini berapa? Tanya pemuda itu seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Eh?" Hermione menatap heran. Bingung dengan kelakuan abnormal pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ini dua," ucap pemuda itu. Hermione makin bingung.

"Aku tidak gegar otak, bodoh!" sungutnya kesal.

Gadis itu melempar selimut yang ia tarik tadi. Ia segera memburu pintu keluar ruangan ini tanpa menghiraukan pemuda tadi yang terus memanggil-manggilnya. Hermione membuka daun pintu dengan paksa dan segera keluar. Ia mencari-cari dimana mobilnya berada.

"Dimana mobilku?" tanyanya garang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Tunggu nona, ini masih pagi, tak baik membuat kegaduhan pagi-pagi!" ucap pemuda itu.

"DIMANA MOBILKU?" teriak Hermione makin keras.

"Kau mau sarapan dulu, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu jauh dari pembicaraan awal.

"Arrgghh, kau membuatku gila!" rutuk Hermione.

Kini gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah si pemuda. Dengan cepat Hermione menyambar kerah kemeja pemuda itu. Wajah garangnya ditambah aura kemarahan sukses membuat sifat femininnya hilang.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, dimana mobilku?"

Pemuda itu akhirnya menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Itu!" tunjuk pemuda tadi kepada seonggok besi yang sudah sedemikian kacaunya sehingga mungkin tak layak lagi disebut mobil.

"Itu?"

"Ya, itu."

"Kenapa jadi itu?"

"Karena begitu." Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Arrgghhh!" Hermione mengacak rambutnya asal. Pusing ia dibuatnya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang lebih baik keadaannya di sebelah mobilnya yang telah rusak parah.

"Itu punyamu? Kemarikan kuncinya!" perintah gadis itu dengan semena-mena. Tapi, si pemuda malah dengan ikhlas memberikannya setelah merogoh saku celananya dengan susah payah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya si pemuda.

"Pulang!" teriak Hermione yang kini berjalan cepat ke arah mobil pemuda itu. Si pemuda berlari mengejar Hermione.

"Hai, aku Draco. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap pemuda itu seraya mengajak bersalaman. Tapi sebaliknya, gadis itu malah menatap si pemuda dengan aneh dan angkuh.

"Cih, dasar aneh," ucap gadis itu sinis. "Pagi yang aneh bertemu orang aneh. Arrgghhh!"

Dan menit menit berikutnya gadis itu telah meluncur dengan mobil si pemuda menuju kota tempatnya tinggal.

0o0o0

00

"Hai, aku Draco Malfoy. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Senyuman itu. Tidak, tidak, ini pasti déjà vu. Ya, ini hanya ilusi. Ini hanya genjutsu mengerikan yang dirapalkan pelahap maut dari Konoha. Ini pasti oleh-oleh kecelakaan tempo dulu. Hermione terus meracau tak mau membuka matanya. Tapi akhirnya ia membukanya. Mengerjap beberapa saat. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menutupnya kembali.

Ini genjutsu. Demi merlin, ini hanya ilusi. Ok Hermione tenang. Karena ini nyatanya bukan genjutsu atau ilusi. Kelas ini nyata. Orang-orang ini nyata. Suasana ini nyata. Pelajaran matematika ini nyata. Bu Minerva ini nyata. Dan pemuda itu nyata. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tidak."

Benar. Itu murid barunya. Ya, pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ginny cemas. Ya, bagaimana tidak. Teman yang duduk di belakangnya itu sejak tadi terus meracau tak jelas, kemudian ada selingan geleng-geleng atau angguk-angguk, atau meringis, pokoknya macam-macam.

"Eh, aku tak apa-apa," seulas senyuman aneh dengan susah payah Hermione buat. Kini sepasang hazel itu melirik dengan perlahan seperti slow motion, takut-takut ia terus melirik, dan

HAP

Kelabu itu menangkapnya.

"Errrr," suara erangan itu terdengar parau. Hermione membungkam mulutnya dengan buku.

"Ya, kalian semua mulai saat ini mendapatkan teman baru. Ia pindahan dari Perancis. Dan Tuan Malfoy ini adalah anak dari ketua yayasan sekolah kita. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya."

'anak'

'ketua'

'yayasan'

Begitulah ujar bu Minerva mengakhiri pidatonya untuk si murid baru. Sontak saja murid baru itu membuat suasana kelas menjadi cukup heboh. Murid-murid perempuan cekikikan begitu Draco Malfoy, namanya tadi, lewat di antara mereka untuk menuju kursi kosong di belakang. Tampan dan anak ketua yayasan. Sudah pasti kaya tujuh turunan jadi istri, anak, cucu, cicit, sampat seterusnya pasti tak akan susah makan.

Tapi euforia akan pangeran tampan dari far far away itu nampaknya tak sampai pada seorang gadis yang dirundungi kemalangan. Hawa suram menyelimutinya karena mata kelabu sang donjuan belum juga melepaskan panah api yang sedari tadi ia tancapkan tepat di hazel itu. Ok lebai.

Tapi sungguh, makin lama makin dekat pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil mengingat mengapa Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat Hermione menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Kosong? Oh, Harry," keluh Hermione teramat pelan tepat dengan kedatangan sang pangeran yang masih jadi perhatian para gadis di kelas itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? sepertinya kosong?" tanya Draco menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Hermione, lengkap dengan senyuman sama yang ia berikan beberapa hari lalu.

GLEK

"Emm, ini, anu, emm, Harry. Tempat duduk Harry." Susah payah Hermione merangkai kata-kata itu. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Harry bisa duduk di kursi kosong lainnya besok!" ucap Draco santai. Kali ini dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mengisyaratkan 'aku anak ketua yayasan'.

Hermione menunduk saat Draco duduk di sebelahnya. Dari beberapa kursi kosong di kelas ini, mengapa pemuda itu memilih disini? Ya tepat sekali. Tak perlu memeras otak untuk mecari jawabannya. Ini seperti buaya lapar yang menemukan kelinci sekarat. Persis.

Hermione merutuki kenaasannya. Bagaimana Harry bisa sakit hari ini? Ironi sekali. Bisa sangat tepat dengan kedatangan anak ketua yayasan yang sangat kaya raya itu? Oh ya, fortuna benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Masih dengan suasana kelas yang cukup gaduh karena pemuda itu, tapi Draco hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia kini nampak membuka-buka buku pelajaran dengan asal sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis de sebelahnya yang belum juga mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau suram sekali?"

Tenggorokan Hermione serasa tercekat. Sirkulasi udara menjadi sangat tidak baik di tenggorokannya. Dan mengapa dunia menjadi sangat sepi begini? Akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh perlahan.

"Ehm, aku tak enak badan," ucapnya asal kena.

"Kau sakit? Apa masih ada imbasnya dari kecelakaan itu? Gegar otakmu belum sembuh?" tanya Draco meluncur polos. Hermione tersenyum aneh. 'kau adalah virus untuk sakitku yang tiba-tiba. Siapa kau, eh? Tukang sihir yang bisa menyihirku sampai tak karuan begini?'

"Hey?" tanya Draco seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. "Aku tahu aku tampan, jadi tak perlu melamun begitu."

GUBRAKK

Sejak kapan garis keturunan keluarga Malfoy memiliki sifat lebai bin aneh begitu?

"Ehm, itu, ehm, aku hanya, ehm." Gadis itu mengacak rambut ikalnya yang sudah semakin tak karuan.

Demi apa pun juga, bisa usir makhluk pirang platina itu dari depan si gadis kutu buku? Atau kalau tidak ia bisa pingsan lagi dan benar-benar mengalami gegar otak.

Draco akhirnya kembali membuka-buka buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Membiarkan gadis manis di sebelahnya berkutat dengan pikiran dan waktu yang beringsut sangat lambat. Ia termangu dengan gaya menopang dagu. Seraya melemparkan pandang ke luar jendela. Musim panas yang sungguh panas pikirnya. Angin bertiup sesekali menerbangkan beberapa helau daun di pohon-pohon sebelah kelas itu. Kemudian pemandangan berganti ke arah langit biru yang dipenuhi gumpalan awan kumulus besar. 'semoga ini cepat berakhir'.

"Kau merindukan mobilmu?" tanya Draco pelan, namun kali ini dengan seringai tipis yang khas. "Mobilmu ada di tempat parkir. Kau lihat mobilku?" lanjutnya.

GLEK

Hermione menelan ludah. Jelas ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Seringai itu bahkan lebih mirip seringan pembunuh haus darah yang sudah siap memutilasi korbannya. Gadis itu ingat benar bagaimana kelakuannya pada anak ketua yayasan ini beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia jatuh pingsan karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Maaf," pinta Hemione dengan suara serak.

"Atas apa?" tanya Draco sinis.

"Aku membawa mobilmu."

"Cuma itu? Untuk tamparannya?" tanya Draco dengan seringai setannya.

DEGH

"Ehm, iya."

"Untuk penolakan dari ajakan sarapan?"

"Ehm, Itu juga."

"Itu saja? Bagaimana dengan ucapan 'aneh'?"

"I..itu..juga."

"Itu saja? Ok, kalau dengan perkenalannya?"

GLEK.

"Iya, itu juga," ucapnya makin parau. Kalau ia seorang penyihir paling berbakat di umurnya, ia pasti sudah berdispparate ke tempat antah berantah sehingga bisa menimbun dirinya dengan rasa malu dan penyesalan seorang diri. Telak sudah anak ketua yayasan Hogwarts High School itu mempecundangi dirinya dengan kearoganannya dulu.

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi mengingat mungkin umurnya di sekolah terbaik di Britania Raya ini tak lama lagi. Mungkin Draco akan mendepaknya karena Hermione bisa bersekolah disini berkat beasiswa.

"Aku tak tau nama belakangmu Malfoy," ucap Hermione pelan. Masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Seringai tipis terlukis kembali di wajah pucat Draco. Kali ini ia hanya memainkan pensil yang ia gunakan untuk mengulir-ulir anak rambut Hermione dengan seenaknya. Tapi, siempunya rambut tidak berontak sedikit pun, padahal dahulu tak ada yang pernah berani menganggu singa sekolah ini.

"Ada hal yang harus dibayar mahal," Draco menghentikan kalimatnya, ia melirik buku di meja Hermione. "Granger!" lanjutnya membaca nama belakang gadis yang kini hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

Ada hal yang harus dibayar mahal. Termasuk perbuatan tidak menyenangkan pada si anak ketua yayasan. Dan mobilnya yang telah gadis itu bawa pergi dengan semena-mena. Gadis itu terus saja merutuki dirinya selama pelajaran berlangsung, bahkan sampai bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Tak ada lagi yang memenuhi isi kepalanya selain rentetan cerita rumit nan menyebalkan yang baru-baru ini menimpa hidupnya. Rasanya itu, seperti kejatuhan karung besar berisi batu. Berat dan sakit. Uhh, tak henti-hentinya ia mengeluh.

Ada harga yang harus dibayar mahal. Itu berarti kini gadis itu memiliki hutang besar. Hutang atas biaya perbaikan mobilnya yang sudah hancur minah antah berantah, yang berhasil disulap kembali dengan sangat baik oleh montir kepercayaan keluarga Malfoy. Well, sepertinya kehidupan Hermione tak akan semulus dulu lagi.

"Hanya perlu ingat satu hal. Kehidupanmu tak akan lebih baik lagi!" kalimat terakhir dan seringai tipis pemuda itu masih terus menggantung di pikirannya.

0o0o0

00

**Yeay, beres juga. Prolog ini memang sengaja dibuat tak terlalu panjang. Diloxy tahu ini sangat sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Hampir setahun gak nulis rasanya kaku. Harus banyak belajar lagi. Ada yang merasa mirip rasi bintang? Nggak ya? Masalah Draco dari Prancis itu dia emang pindah. Dan kenapa harus Perancis lagi kayak di Rasi Bintang? Ga tau kenapa Diloxy suka banget mengaitkan Dramione dengan Perancis, terlebih Draco. Kalau ada pertanyaan silakan tanyakan lewat riview, juga komentarnya. Tolong tinggalkan jejak manis review kalian please. Semoga ada yang menunggu chap 2. Trims. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 pernyataan

"Salah satu dari empat hal itu bunga. Sepertinya akan aku beri bunga kantil saja." Tawa meledak setelahnya.

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Warning: AU, agak OOC, typoss, alur cepat, Dll, Dll.**

**A/N : ternyata ada juga yang mau baca fict ini. Heuheu. Makasih yah untuk para reviewers dan silent readers lainnya, nanti pertanyaan para reviewers akan Diloxy jawab di bawah. Ide saat pemilihan peran terinspirasi dari salah satu episode cardcaptor sakura © clamps saat sakura memburu kartu dark n light. Enjoy. ^_^**

**5 Things (That she loves) © Diloxy**

…

**Summary: kecelakaan, hutang, lamaran, kedekatan, benci, cinta, tiga hati, dua cinta, satu cerita. "Lima hal yang aku suka. Hujan, bunga, senja, kesunyian.". "Itu baru empat. Apa lagi?"**

**Chapter 2. Pernyataan**

"Selamat pagi!"

Langkah gontai mengiringi saat Hermione memasuki kelasnya. Setelah Ginny melambaikan tangan padanya, Hermione melemparkan sebuah senyuman getir yang terlihat sangat aneh seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Gadis itu pun segera duduk di belakang Ginny.

"Kau kusut sekali," ucap Ginny begitu melihat temannya dari dekat.

"Ahh, aku kurang tidur. Semalam mimpi buruk, anehnya mimpi itu terus saja bersambung, padahal beberapa kali aku terbangun, ya tapi saat tidur lagi, mimpi itu berlanjut," gumam Hermione malas. Ia menguap sejenak. Ginny tampak keheranan, ada rasa kasihan dan aneh melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau begini karena murid baru itu? Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian kemarin sepertinya perkenalan yang kurang baik," ucap Ginny mengingat. Ternyata gadis manis ini doyan menguping juga. Hermione mengeluh pelan. Dan akhirnya memori perkenalan mengerikan itu menjamahi pikirannya lagi.

"Oh otak, apa belum cukup semalaman memikirkan monster itu?" keluh Hermione seraya menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. Ginny menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya seolah berisyarat 'sudah, tabahkan hatimu'.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku baru putus dari Diggory, sepertinya aku terlalu asyik menjalankan mobil hingga melampaui laju yang disarankan," ucap Hermione aneh seraya terkekeh sejenak. "Dan, kenaasan itu mulai terjadi. Entah aku atau dia yang duluan menabrak, pokoknya kami mengalami kecelakaan. Sepertinya aku pingsan, karena yang aku ingat sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang entah dimana. Saat itu, aku bersumpah, dia sangat sangat ramah dan baik hati. Tapi ya, aku memaki-maki dirinya. Dan yang lebih buruk, aku membawa kabur mobilnya karena mobilku rusak parah."

"Dan ternyata dia anak ketua yayasan sekolah kita, begitu?" Hermione mengangguk. "Bagus sekali Mione, awal yang sangat berkesan," lanjut Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Semangat!"

Suara itu lagi?

Hermione membatin ngeri. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa monster itu bisa meracuninya lebih jauh. Bahkan, astaga, suara menyebalkannya begitu terdengar jelas menggaung di kepalanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Oh tentu saja, aku anak ketua yayasan!"

Eh? Tak salah, tanya sendiri, jawab sendiri. Tapi, mengapa begitu jelas. Hermione terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa pikirannya serasa benar-benar dihantui oleh bayangan mengerikan. Tapi, kini gadis berambut ikal itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh karena ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kusut sekali seperti melihat hantu?"

Suara itu? Ya, benar sekali. Draco hantu Malfoy. Tepat sekali. Dengan cepat Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya begitu mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa pemuda itu telah datang. Terlebih lagi telah duduk di sebelahnya. 'selamat datang hari yang panjang'.

"Kau hantunya," gumam Hermione masih membenamkan wajahnya. Draco yang merasa pertanyaannya telah dijawab kini hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau beruntung bertemu hantu tampan, Eh, Ginger!" ucap Draco sekenanya.

What the-? Hermione segera bangkit. Ia menoleh dan menatap garang pada pemuda –tanpa rasa bersalah- di sebelahnya.

"Ginger?" tanyanya berkacak pinggang.

"Nona jahe, nona kue jahe, nona permen jahe," gumam Draco santai tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari arah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau ferret bermulut besar, andai aku bisa merobek mulutmu!"

"Kau berang-berang lengkap dengan gigi besar dan rambut ijuk yang super sekali, aku salut bisa ada gadis yang memiliki potongan rambut senyentrik ini," Draco tertawa renyah.

"Tarik ucapanmu pria pucat!" desis Hermione.

"Heh, bagaimana bisa ditarik, gigi besar?" tanya Draco masih santai.

"Uhh, sabar Mione, sabar."

Kini gadis itu membuang muka ke arah manapun asalkan bukan ke arah pemuda menyebalkan yang membuat paginya mendung. Oh ayolah, ia harus sabar. Jangan biarkan hinaan-hinaan itu menghancurkan harinya ynang bisa lebih indah lagi dari ini. Hermione kini melipat kedua lengan di dadanya seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Marah.

"Kenapa? Kesal?" tanya suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Hermioen masih diam menahan untuk tidak menyemburkan api peperangan. Masih terlalu pagi dan terlalu awal untuk memulai peperangan dengan orang asing tak penting seperti orang di sebelahnya, pikir gadis itu.

"Aku yakin kau mau berperang denganku, begitu kan Nona gigi besar Ginger?"

Sabar Mione, sabar. Jika kau menerima ajakan perangnya, habislah umurmu di HHS. Raja tega seperti pria di sebelahmu akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuatmu sengsara. Percayalah. Hermione terus meracau di dalam batinnya. Tak mempedulikan lagi tawa renyah dan mengejek Draco.

"Ternyata hanya ini kegaranganmu? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat yang lebih, ya minimal sama seperti hari dimana kau membawa kabur mobilku!" kini nada sinis terdengar di kalimat terakhirnya. Draco tertawa mencibir begitu melirik Hermione yang masih dalam posisi menahan amarah. Ya, sepertinya ia belum bisa menerobos dinding pertahanan kesabaran gadis itu.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Bon dari bengkel yang membenarkan mobilmu ada di ruang TU. Jadi, saat kau membayar SPP, sekalian cicil bon itu," ucap Draco santai.

Hening sesaat.

Hermione menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya untuk memastikan bahwa rentetan kalimat-kalimat yang terasa panas di telinga itu benar-benar nyata, dan benar-benar dari sang narasumber di sebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi,

JTAKK

Energi kuat dari tumbukkan sempurna yang dilepaskan lewat ruas-ruas jari Hermione berhasil mencumbu indah kepala Draco dengan waktu sepersekian second dan sukses membuat pemiliknya mengaduh parau.

"Perempuan gila!" desis Draco.

"Kau lebih gila karena mengoceh terus dengan perempuan gila," balas Hermione dengan seulas senyum kemenangan.

TENG

TENG

TENG

Bel masuk berbunyi. Hermione menghentikan perang kecilnya. Kini ia tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan bu Minerva, guru seni mereka. Bu Minerva membawa sebuah gulungan kertas besar, kemudian ia membukanya dan menggantungnya di depan kelas.

"Ini adalah peran-peran yang ada dalam drama putri tidur yang aku beritahu di pertemuan sebelumnya. Nah, dalam pemilihan peran kali ini aku tidak akan menunjuk kalian ataupun mengocoknya. Pemilihan peran dengan kertas besar ini," ucap Minerva menunjuk kertas besar yang ia bawa tadi. Sebuah kertas besar dimana bagian atasnya berjejer sebaris kotak-kotak berisi nama peran. Kemudian di bagian tengahnya ditempel kertas besar yang menutupi sesuatu yang entah apa. Lalu di bagian paling bawah terdapat satu baris kotak-kotak kosong.

"Cara pemilihannya adalah, kalian hanya perlu menulis nama kalian di kotak-kotak bawah, bebas dimanapun juga, nanti setelah seluruh siswa menulis nama masing-masing, aku akan membuka penutup di tengah yang berisi lajur-lajur yang menghubungkan satu kotak di bawah, dengan satu kotak di atas," lanjut bu Minerva mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Tak lama, murid-murid mengisi barisan kotak-kotak kosong di bawah secara bergantian. Begitu pun dengan Draco dan Hermione yang berebut untuk bisa keluar bangku mereka. Bukan berebut sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya Draco yang duduk di sebelah luar menghalangi Hermione untuk lewat. Alhasil percekcokan itu kembali terjadi. Namun, Bukan Granger nama belakangnya jika ia tak bisa balas mengintimidasi pemuda arogan itu.

Dan, beberapa menit yang dipenuhi keriuhan murid-murid kecuali Draco menunggu sekiranya peran apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dalam drama kali ini. Murid-murid pun kembali mengisi kursi kosong mereka setelah Minerva mendelik ngeri pada beberapa murid yang sulit diatur. Well, yang pasti keadaan sudah lebih tenang saat dan dan kini waktunya Minerva membuka penutup lajur tersebut.

TADAAAA

Dan, keriuhan membahana kembali tatkala mata-mata liar itu menyusuri jalur yang berawal dari kotak bertuliskan nama mereka, berharap mengarah kepada peran penting atau peran yang mereka harapkan. Ada yang ber-hore ria, bersedih, bahagia, dan terkejut. Tebak siapa yang terkejut?

"Baiklah aku catat nama kalian dan perannya masing-masing," ucap Minerva seraya mencatat sambil menyebutkan nama dan peran dari kotak paling belakang.

"Ginny Weasley, ratu." Ginny paling bersemangat sehingga ia mengisi kotak paling pertama.

"Seamus, kurcaci."

"Memang ada kurcaci di putri tidur?" tanya Seamus heran.

"Cho Chang, penyihir."

"…."

"…."

Dan 35 nama serta peran dan petugas belakang panggung dibacakan hingga sampai pada dua murid yang namanya ada di kotak terakhir. Maklum saja jika mengingat insiden susah lewat Hermione. Dan Draco pun malas untuk mengisi, sehingga ia mengisi setelah Hermione. Kini tersisa dua peran. Tinggal putri tidur dan pangeran.

'it's so wonderfull' batin Hermione sarkastik. Ia melirik ke arah Draco di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu nampak malas-malasan dan tak bersemangat. Lagipula, hey, sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menebak peran apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Ya, berhubung yang tersisa hanya dua peran. Jadi, tak ada keinginan baik Draco maupun Hermione untuk meneliti peran apa yang akan mereka dapatkan karena sudah pasti_

"Hermione sebagai pangeran, dan Draco sebagai putri. Ya, aku harap kalian mengingat peran kalian dengan baik. Besok mulai latihan pertama, dan naskah bisa diambil di ruanganku sepulang sekolah," ucap Minerva mengakhiri kelasnya. Guru yang mengkorupsi jam pelajaran itu dengan santai keluar kelas walau pun jam pelajarannya masih tersisa sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Seisi kelas membicarakan peran mereka masing-masing dan sudah membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan berperan. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada beberapa murid yang tidak larut dalam euforia drama ini. Karena nyatanya dua orang murid yang duduk bersebelahan di bangku belakang tengah terdiam masih belum mengerti. Mata mereka berdua mengerjap terus menerus memperhatikan lajur nama mereka mengarah kemana. Benar. Tak salah lajurnya mengarah kemana. Tapi, sepertinya mereka belum bisa mencerna dengan baik maksud semua ini. Hellow, bisa ada yang sadarkan mereka dari mantra 'bengong' ini?

"Cih, apa-apaan ini?" rutuk Draco yang pertama kali sadar.

Hermione terdiam seraya menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang merengut dan mendadak badai di hatinya. Gadis itu memproses kemungkinan di masa depan tentang drama. Pangeran? Hei, tak buruk. Berperan sebagai pria maskulin yang gagah berani. Mengayun pedang atau menaiki kuda. Tapi, tak ada yang berperan jadi kuda. Jadi, ia urungkan pikiran yang satu itu. Hermione kembali berpikir. Ya, menjadi pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkan seseorang dari kutukan tidur. Dialah putri tid_

BBBWWWHHAAA

Tak kuat Hermione tertawa lepas seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa dikocok paksa. Ia masih belum berhenti tertawa seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pada pemuda yang menatap horor padanya.

"Kau memang orang yang tepat memerankan putri tidur, Malfoy!" masih dengan tawa puasnya, sementara Draco makin merengut tak jelas.

"Aku akan minta remisi(?) atas ketidakadilan ini," gumam pemuda itu tak jelas.

"Aku tak yakin bu Minerva akan memberikan pengecualian sekalipun kau 'anak ketua yayasan'!" cibir Hermione pada tiga kata terakhirnya.

"Aku pastikan bu Minerva akan mengikuti mauku!" ucapnya sangat sangat yakin.

…

…

"Tidak , Malfoy. Sekalipun kau anak ketua yayasan, kau tetap tidak bisa mengubah-ubah seenak perutmu saja. Kau pikir gampang mengatur semua ini? Ini tidak mudah. Asal kau tahu saja, semua murid aku perlakukan sama, tak peduli walaupun itu anak Obama, tak peduli rumahku dibom, yang penting aku menegakkan apa yang telah aku katakan. Titik. Tidak pakai koma lagi!"

"T-ta-pi bu?"

Dengan isyarat untuk diam, Draco telah benar-benar membungkam mulutnya. Tak berani lagi ia menetang singa HHS. Astaga, ternyata ada lagi satu guru yang sama teganya seperti Snape, batin Hermione yang menguping dari balik lemari. Gadis itu ke ruangan Minerva karena ingin mengambil naskah dialog drama. Tapi ya, mujur memang ia mendengar anak ketua yayasan itu dicerca habis-habisan. Ya, siapa suruh tak mendengarkan peringatannya saat di kelas tadi. Kini pemuda itu mendapatkan dobel kemalangan. Menjadi putri, dan diawasi penuh oleh bu Minerva. Congratulation Malfoy.

Hermione berjalan riang saat keluar dari ruangan bu Minerva. Matanya berbinar-binar mengingat kejadian di ruangan bu Minerva tadi. Sepulang sekolah Draco mantap mendatangi ruangan itu kemudian dengan arogan meminta peran yang 'lebih layak' untuknya, serta memberikan embel-embel peringatan bahwa ia anak ketua yayasan. Waw, dan naga itu pun bangun. Tentu saja Minerva murka.

"Tuhan memang adil." Hermione tersenyum. Masih sambil berjalan, gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan membaca-baca sekilas naskah drama yang baru ia dapatkan. Meneliti beberapa dialognya. Euh, ia mengernyit ngeri saat sampai pada bagian pangeran harus mencium putri tidur agar bangun.

"Aku akan siram dia dengan air panas, semoga manjur membangunkan putri malas bangun itu." Hermione terkekeh puas membayangkan adegan semi gore tersebut. Ia pun kembali meneliti naskah dialog tersebut.

Kakinya terus melangkah menapaki koridor sekolah di senja ini. Ia bergegas pulang. Matanya masih terfokus pada naskah dialog yang sedari tadi ia pegang, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki setengah berlari tak jauh darinya. Belum sempat Hermione melirik ke luar naskah, seseorang telah menubruknya hingga jatuh.

BUGHHH

Kedua murid itu jatuh.

"Ouch,." Hermione mengaduh merasa benturan di bagian belakang tubuhnya cukup keras.

"Kau_"

Sentakan itu terhenti begitu mata hazel Hermione mendapati sosok yang menubruknya dengan keras tadi. Tenggorokannya tercekap dan bibirnya tiba-tiba mengatup sempurna.

Keadaan asing itu tak jauh beda dengan si penubruk. Seseorang dengan rambut coklat dan kulit putih bersih, perawakan tinggi dengan postur tubuh ideal. Keheningan merayapi mereka berdua seketika, hingga_

"Maff," ucap Cedric cepat-cepat bangkit. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat berbalik tanpa memperhatikan gadis yang masih bersimpuh karena ditbruk olehnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Maaf? Hanya maaf?" tanya Hermione pelan yang membuat Cedric terhenti. Pemuda itu kini berdiri terdiam tanpa berbalik untuk setidaknya membantu Hermione berdiri. Gadis itu dengan susah payah bangkit sendiri.

"Untuk kedua kalinya kau seenaknya pergi setelah menjatuhkanku," ucap Hermione menatap punggung mantan kekasihnya. Ya, kita tahu bahwa mereka telah putus, itu salah satu penyebab Hermione kebut-kebutan dan berakhir dengan kecelakaan.

"Kau tak bisa jawab lagi, eh? Diggori!"

Cedric menarik nafas panjang. Tak lama ia menoleh dan melihat sekilas ke arah Hermione.

"Tak perlu berlebihan, karena kita sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi," ucap Cedric.

Angin senja mendesir pelan. Semburat jingga mewarnai matahari menutup senja. Di batas cakrawala ini. Kerontang sudah jiwanya, diinjak lagi perasaannya pada pemuda yang masih ia cintai. Perlahan Hermione mengusap beberapa bulir bening yang berhasil memecah dinding ketegarannya. Hanya ia sendiri yang menghapusnya. Ia yang masih berdiri membelakangi matahari. Menatap bayangan Cedric yang perlahan menjauhinya. Cedric yang melangkah meninggalkan lapangan sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hatinya tak karuan.

Hanya mereka berdua memenuhi lapangan ini dengan perasaan masing-masing. Ya, awalnya. Saat ini nyatanya tak hanya mereka berdua yang ada. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina berjalan mendekati si gadis yang masih terisak pelan. Pemuda yang baru saja mendapatkan detensi.

Draco memegangi kedua pihak bahu Hermione. Memaksanya untuk menengadahkan kepala menatap kelabu di hadapannya kini.

"Dia sudah tak mau lagi jadi pacarmu, sekarang, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Draco begitu saja seraya menyerahkan sekuntuk mawar putih yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya..

Hermione sukses mendelik tajam. Benar. Pikirannya benar. Sampai kapan pun ibles ferret di depannya tak akan pernah membuatnya tenang. Jangan pernah harap bantuan apalagi semangat dari patah hatinya, walau pun Hermione yakin benar Draco tahu masalahnya dengan Cedric. Tapi apa sekarang? Pertanyaan tolol dilontarkan pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan itu padanya. Tepat di belakang Cedric. Astaga, Hermione tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara marah pada pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah dapat penggantinya," ucap Cedric sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Draco dan mantan kekasihnya.

Jauh sudah tak tergapai. Kini Hermione hanya bisa menangkupkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Deras tangisannya pecah bersamaan. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat sementara ia ingat benar bagaimana ekspresi wajah Cedric sebelum pergi, juga wajah Draco yang terkekeh senang. Hey, apa ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menempatkan candaan di saat yang tepat? Atau saat ini pun mungkin ia anggap gurauan. Sungguh Hermione merasa sakit menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap kini.

"_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away, ouououou, the one that got away," **_cibir Draco melantunkan syair lagu milik Katy Perry.

Tubuh gadis itu makin berguncang hebat. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya yang makin meluap-luap. Kini, gadis itu menatap Draco tajam.

"Pergi kau!" desisnya parau.

0o0o0

00

_**kau ini terlalu kekanakan. Siapa yang bisa tahan?**_

_**Kau harusnya tahu dan sadar.**_

_**Ok, cukup. Lebih baik kita berpisah.**_

_**Hanya karena itu? Atau karena ada menu pembuka perselingkuhan, Diggory?**_

Hermione mengacak rambutnya lagi. Ia melirik jam duduk di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sudah jam 7 pagi, dan ia masih bermalas-malasan. Ini hari minggu pikirnya, tak apa mungkin sedikit bermalas-malasan. Posisi tidurnya saat bangun sudah sedemikian tak karuan. Ditambah lagi seprai, selimut, bantal yang sudah acak-acakan. Ya, tepuk tangan untuk hasil kerjanya semalaman yang menjadikan 'mereka' semua sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Gadis itu mengeluh lagi, sesekali memutar bola matanya saat bayangan mengerikan itu kembali diputar di kepalanya.

"Cih, dasar pembohong. Aku tahu siapa kau!" gerutu Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Belum berhenti lamunannya tentang kejadian putus hari itu, kini lamunannya tiba-tiba beralih pada sosok iblis ferret meng membuat gadis itu mendaratkan tinjunya tanpa ampun ke sebuah bantal tak berdosa.

"Yang perlu kau ingat, aku anak ketua yayasan," cibir Hermione menirukan gaya bicara Draco.

"Ya aku ingat, dan karena itulah aku belum mau membunuhmu, setidaknya sampai aku lulus. Ok?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri yang disambut anggukan. Entah mengapa gadis yang satu ini jadi punya pikiran kriminal. Bulat sudah keinginannya untuk bisa bertahan setidaknya satu setengah tahun lagi dengan tidak terlalu membalas perlakuan Malfoy junior kepadanya, karena sekolahnya dipertaruhkan mengingat ia bisa sekolah di HHS karena beasiswa. Mau kemana dia jika HHS mendepaknya?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di seisi kamar asramanya tersebut yang memang dalam suasana hening. Jadi Hermione bisa mendengar dengan baik jika ada tamu yang mengunjunginya sepagi ini.

Gadis itu capat bangkit dari kasurnya. Mengikat rambut ikalnya asal dan merapikan piyamanya. Sesekali ia menggosok matanya. Keadannya sungguh tak karuan.

"Astaga, Ginny kenapa harus datang sepagi ini?" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri saat berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu hingga akhirnya memutar knop pintu kamar kosnya. Menarik daun pintu perlahan dengan gerakan slow motion, dan akhirnya mendapati sebuah sosok mengerikan di pagi ini. Bukan Ginny, ia salah. Oke, minggu pagi, semoga tak kacau.

"Astaga, mau apa kau?" tanya Hermione terkejut bercampur marah bercampur heran. Ia melongok keluar mencari-cari takut-takut ada orang lain di lorong, mengingat kosan itu tidak boleh membawa masuk anak laki-laki. Jadi, bagaimana anak laki-laki yang satu ini bisa masuk?

"Jangan histeris begitu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ayahku, Lucius Malfoy, bahwa ia memanggilmu menghadapnya sekarang," ucap Draco santai searaya memainkan anak rambut Hermione dengan netengnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

DEGH

Hermione menatap ngeri. Habislah ia pikirnya. Dream comes true, Mione. Baru saja berpikir akan didepak, sekarang hampir terjadi. Ujung mata kanan Hermione berkedut. Pasti ia akan menangis. Ia menelan ludah.

"Ehm, a-aku, di-dima-na, ayah-mu, ingin bertemu, ehm, denganku?" tanya Hermione terbata-bata. Kali ini gadis itu tampak berjuta-juta kali lebih sopan di hadapan Draco. Senyum puas Draco menandakan siapakah pemenangnya kali ini.

"Kau siap-siap saja, biar aku yang antar kau menemui ayah," ucap Draco. Dan tanpa permisi, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione dan dduuk di kursi sebelah jendela. Pemuda itu membuka tirai yang masih tertutup sehingga kini cahaya matahari tidak kesulitan untuk menerangi seisi ruangan. Sementara itu, Hermione yang masih ternganga di ambang pintu hanya memperhatikan tingkah kurang ajar pemuda yang mendadak mewarnai hidupnya. Right?

"Aku tak biasa menunggu. Cepat mandi sana!" ucap Draco.

Dan tanpa perintah kedua kali, gadis itu pun menghambur ke kamar mandi masih dengan perasaan was-was. Tak perlu menunggu lama, sekitar 15 menit waktu berselang Hermione telah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan Draco.

Seorang gadis dengan wajah rumit, rambut ikalnya dijepit asal, blus dan rok selutut yang berwarna sama. Hitam. Draco menaikkan alisnya mengamati gadis itu. Pemuda itu pun segera bangkit dan memberikan isyarat pada Hermione untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Draco menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu. Bukan, bukan untuk Hermione. Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tak bisa buka pintu sendiri, eh?" tanya Draco yang nampaknya berusaha membangkitkan peperangan lagi. Namun, hey, ada apa dengan putri HHS? Gadis itu hanya menarik napas panjang, dan tanpa belasan ejekan tadi, ia membuka pintu mobil itu sendiri dan kemudian masuk. Mereka berdua lantas mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Selintas, Draco melirik gadis kusut di sebelahnya.

"Eh, apa tadi aku bilang akan menemui ayahku di kuburan?" ejek Draco. Hermione hanya menoleh sekilas. Tak ada jawaban.

"Huh, kenapa kau jadi membosankan begini, Jahe?" tanya Draco masih berusaha mengobarkan perselisihan.

"Sudah jalankan saja mobilnya," ucap Hermione pelan. Sungguh ia tak mau berdebat panjang lagi mengingat apa yang mungkin akan diputuskan Lucius Malfoy pada dirinya. 'pasti si ferret ini mengadu pada ayahnya,' batin Hermione makin kusut.

"Kita akan ke rumahku, ayah bilang ingin bicara denganmu. Sepertinya penting. Itu saja, dan kau yah, apa kau bisa berdandan yang lebih baik?" tanya Draco kemudian yang dengan polosnya menunjuk cermin di dashboard mobil.

'Eh, laki-laki bawa cermin? Sepertinya dia benar-benar mendalami peran barunya sebagai putri tidurr. Sayang aku belum bisa mewujudkan mimpinya untuk tidur selamanya.' Suara hati Hermione menggema di kepalanya. Tentunya itu tak ia katakan langsung. Gadis itu lebih memilih diam dan tak mencari gara-gara, mungkin saja dengan sedikit berbaik hati pada ferret di sebelahnya, ia bisa bebas didepak dari HHS.

"Ehm, Draco. Aku mi- ehm, aku mi- ehm, minta ma-" sampai sini tenggorokannya sukses tercekat. Draco malah menempelkan dauntelinganya ke dekat wajah Hermione. Lengkap dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Bicara itu yang jelas, Jahe!" cibir Draco tertawa.

Mobil yang mereka naiki meluncur melewati blok-blok dan jalanan yang cukup padat, dan dua orang yang ada di dalamnya tak mempedulikan keadaan luar. Hanya ada Hermione yang merutuki dirinya sendiri, serta Draco yang tertawa akan kemenangannya.

"Maaf," ucap Hermione pelan seraya menunduk. "Bisa kita sudahi perselisihan ini? Aku rasa kita bisa jadi teman baik?" lanjut Hermione dengan senyuman aneh yang susah payah ia buat. Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda 'ini perdamaian untuk kita'. Namun Draco hanya melirik sekilas.

"Kau kebelet pipis, eh? Ekspresimu sungguh aneh," ejek Draco.

"Salahi dirimu. Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali menolak ajakan perkenalan dan berteman baik, eh? Ginger?" ejek Draco.

Kini, sudut bibir Hermione tergetar. Ia sembunyikan kepalan tangannya yang sudah sedari tadi mengeras. Sabar Mione, sabar. Bukankah menghadapi setan itu butuh kesabaran? Hell, yeah! Gadis itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

Dan akhirnya, mobil itu pun meluncur melewati gerbang rumah keluarga Malfoy. Sebuah Manor besar yang di kelilingi taman yang tak kalah besar. Lengkap dengan rumput mawar dan bunga-bunga, persis rumah orang kaya di film India. Well, abaikan. Tapi serius, untuk beberapa saat Hermione terkagum-kagum melihat seni artistik yang tercitra dari suatu bangunan. Namun, keadaan berubah lebih suram saat mobil itu berhenti. Karena kini, Lucius Malfoy bersama istrinya telah menunggu di ambang pintu.

'Eh, kenapa harus bawa istri segala untuk memecat murid?' batin Hermione menatap aneh pada kedua Malfoy senior yang tersenyum lebar saat gadis itu keluar dari mobil.

…

…

**TBC**

**AAAAA, jadi ngawur gini ceritanya. Pengen buat humor, perang Dramione, malah keterusan hurt comfort, eh, malah ada adegan nyanyi segala. Well, ini sepertinya akan jadi fict gado-gado. Trims untuk para readers dan tinggalkan jejak manis review kalian yah. ^_^**

**Adela: trims dah mau baca. Hhe. Diloxy juga waktu nulisnya senyum2 sendiri ngebayanginnya.**

**Adellia, Nanachan, bilanatic, Jhein, Titah, guest, Gryfferin: ini dah dilanjut. Makasih dah baca. :D**

**Ratih: makasih, idenya dari pengalaman pribadi juga. Hahaha. (Readers: ga nanya!)**

**Maulidan: genjutsu maksudnya? Nanti bakal diminimalkan istilah jepangnya. Hehe, iya Diloxy fans narto saipudin juga. :D**

**Eigar: Draco bukan licik lagi tapi super pengen ditampol sama tinju. Bhahaha. Makasih dah baca yah. :D**

**Hikari: iya, semua murid tinggal di asrama HHS tapi Draco ngga, dia kan anak ketua yayasan (Diloxy ngikutin cara ngomong Draco) :p**

**Tsurugi: Kehidupan baru Hermione yang lebih berwarna. :D**

**Diss: ini adisti yang headmaster di TWWOHPI kan? Aku penni. (Ga da yg nanya). Hhe. Ini full romansa Dramione, bukan Theo. Hhe. Ya mungkin ada beberapa adegan Cedric ngarep balikan. Tapi baru rencana sih.**

**Strikeauror: muncul mulai chap ini. **

**Riri26: errr, lupa. Kalo ga salah Mione minjem. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 pembelaan

"Aku buat ia menjadi bagian hidupku."

…

**Harry Potter © Queen Rowling**

**Warning: AU, agak OOC, alur cepat, typoss, dll, dll.**

**A/N: akhirnya sampai di Chap 3. Trima kasih banyak untuk readers dan reviewers yang masih setia menunggu. Maaf di chap 2 Diloxy ga edit-edit dulu. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Enjoy. ^_^**

**5 Things (That She Loves) © Diloxy**

**Chapter 3. Pembelaan**

wangi lavender menyeruak begitu Hermione memasuki ruang tamu keluar Malfoy. Wangi bunga yang sangat ia sukai. Tapi, walau ruangan ini sungguh terlihat nyaman, ia masih belum bisa mengusir rasa penasaran dan keanehan yang merayapi seisi ruang kepalanya.

Ya, bagaimana tak aneh. Sungguh sesuatu yang di luar pikirannya. Ia berjalan di ruangan itu bersama Narcissa Malfoy. Istri sang pemilik yayasan. Dan, yang membuat Hermione lebih aneh, sang Malfoy senior yang sangat anggun dan menawan sedari tadi memandunya dengan menggandeng gadis itu bersama menuju sofa besar.

"Aku harap suasana ini membuatmu nyaman," ucap Narcissa lengkap dengan senyuman.

'Sungguh ironi aku harus nyaman dulu sebelum didepak,' batin Hermione sarkastik. Namun ia tetap dengan susah payah tersenyum membalas senyuman sang Malfoy senior.

Sama halnya dengan Hermione yang terheran-heran, pemuda pirang platina yang berjalan di belakang ayahnya pun tak kalah terheran-heran. Sebenarnya Draco memang tak tahu pasti alasan apa yang membuat Lucius menyuruh Draco menjemput seorang murid HHS ke rumahnya. Ya, sebagai anak yang baik tentu Draco sigap mengikuti perintah sang ayah.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya duduk. Hermione duduk di sebelah Narcissa, sementara Lucius duduk di kursi berbeda dengan Draco.

"Aku melihat catatanmu bahwa kau adalah juara umum HHS, itu adalah nilai lebih untuk seorang gadis," ucap Lucius mengawali pembicaraan.

"Terlebih lagi ia manis," ucap Narcissa cepat-cepat. "Kau pintar memilih, Draco!" ucap Narcissa tersenyum nakal ke arah putranya yang ternganga mendadak. Mata hazel Hermione berkilat.

DEGH

"Apa maksud kalian?" pertanyaan Hermione yang terwakili Draco. Pria itu keheranan dan tak bisa lagi untuk tak bertanya.

"Remaja jaman sekarang memang pemalu, Lucius. Dan kewajiban orang tua untuk membantu mereka," ucap Narcissa pada suaminya. Lucius pun tertawa kecil seraya menepuk bahu Draco yang duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Draco benar-benar kebingungan.

"Tak apa Draco. Kami sudah tahu perasaanmu,"

**CTARRR**

Kalimat Narcissa tadi sukses membuat kedua remaja di ruangan ini terbelalak. Narcissa mengelus pundah Hermione yang masih belum sembuh dari penyakit kagetnya. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan melihat kepada pemuda pirang yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya dibanding dirinya.

'Mau apa lagi kau Malfoy? Belum puas kau membuat banyak masalah di hidupku? Ini sungguh tak lucu!' batin Hermione garang.

"Ibu, ada apa ini? Aku kira ayah menyuruhku menjemput si Ginger (Hermione melotot) untuk menghabiskan masa beasiswanya?" tanya Draco heran.

'Cih, benar. Sampai kapan pun ferret sialan ini tak akan pernah berbuat baik padaku, walau pun sebesar biji zarah, jangan tertipu lagi Mione!' batin Hermione menatap tajam pada sang Malfoy muda yang kebingungan.

"Minerva bicara denganku semalam, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untukku," ucap Narcissa.

"Anakmu berperan jadi putri tidur, dan kau bilang itu menyenangkan?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Aku baru tahu itu dari kau," Draco menepuk dahinya. "Minerva menceritakan kejadian yang kalian berdua alami saat di lapangan sekolah. Katanya sore saat kalian mau pulang," lanjut Narcissa.

Baik Draco maupun Hermione hanya bisa ternganga. Mereka mengerti maksudnya kini. Mereka bisa menebak apa yang diceritakan guru seninya pada Narcissa. Jelas sekali. Sore hari, yang mereka berdua lakukan. Ah, tepat. Hermione menarik nafas panjang yang suaranya bisa terdengar siapa pun, dan Draco hanya bisa mengacak rambut pirang platinanya.

"Minerva bilang bahwa kau meminta gadis ini untuk menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Narcissa sangat semangat.

Demi ubur-ubur, ternyata Minerva menguping kejadian kemarin sore. Ah, bagus sekali, dan berita itu dengan cepat sampai ke telinga kedua Malfoy senior. Draco menatap ibunya dengan pandangan keheranan, tak tahu apa yang kedua orang tuanya rencanakan.

"Kami bersyukur setelah sekian lama ini, Draco akhirnya menyukai seorang gadis," ucap Narcissa tersenyum.

'Bagus Draco, ternyata kau gay,' batin Hermione penuh senyuman.

"Mom, aku normal!" Draco membela diri atas tuduhan tak tersirat ibunya itu. Sungguh nista sekali.

"Tapi kau belum pernah membawa seorang gadis pun kemari, Draco!" balas Narcissa.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tak normal!" masih Draco membela diri.

"Mom tak bicara kau tak Normal," balas Narcissa.

"Ya sudah, yang penting saat ini," Lucius menengahi. "Kami berniat untuk mempermulus jalan kalian berdua. Kami akan menjadikan Nona Granger sebagai tunanganmu!"

"APA?" baik Draco mau pun Hermione lantang terkejut. Tak ada lagi kesopanan. Sementara kedua Malfoy senior tertawa bahagia, kedua remaja di ruangan itu berduka. Kesal lebih tepatnya. Kepalan tangan Hermione mengeras. Ia menatap tajam pada Draco dengan tatapan 'aku bunuh kau!'.

"Tak perlu terlalu histeris begitu, kami tak kaget kalian berdua akan terkejut dengan ide ini. Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa keluarga Malfoy akan memiliki penerus. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar pas untukmu Draco, ia sangat pintar dan manis," ucap Lucius bangga.

'Ayah tak tahu saja bagaimana bringasnya dia,' batin Draco yang kini hanya bisa menunduk.

"Eh, maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy, sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Draco tidah benar-benar serius pada ucapannya kemarin sore, ia hanya bercanda," ucap Hermione ragu-ragu. "Benarkan, Draco?" tanya Hermione susah payah tetap terlihat ramah walau akhirnya ia melotot pada pemuda itu.

"Ehm, aku juga lupa."

HUFT.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia menepuk dahinya. Brengsek si Malfoy ini, pikirnya. Gadis itu terus bertanya-tanya dengan kelakuan Draco. Maksudnya, ia yakin benar Draco mengejeknya dengan pernyataan kemarin. Tapi, sekarang? Rencana pertunangan ini? Dengan santainya pemuda itu bilang lupa. Apa yang ia rencanakan untuk membuat masalah dengan gadis itu lagi?

"Tak perlu malu lagi, Hermmione. Kami akan mengatur acara pertunangan kalian sebentar lagi. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku ibu," ucap Narcissa lengkap dengan senyuman pada gadis yang masih terheran-heran di sebelahnya.

"Dan, aku punya ide untuk mengajukan beasiswa untukmu ke luar negeri saat kau kuliah nanti. Kau cerdas, dan semoga pertunangan ini memotivasimu akan beasiswa itu," tambah Lucius semangat.

Mata Hermione berkilat. Beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri? Bukankah itu mimpinya selama ini? Astaga, ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia benar-benar berniat mendapatkannya. Dan akhirnya, bulat sudah tekad gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan Malfoy, aku harap bisa menjadi calon menantu yang baik," ucap Hermione dengan senyuman penuh maksud.

…

…

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana kau berusaha menjegal langkahku atau mengerjaiku habis-habisan, selama aku masih bisa berjalan, walau harus merangkak dengan tanganku, walau kakiku kau patahkan, walau kamarku kau simpan bom, walau hari-hariku harus suram karenamu, akan pastikan padamu, AKU AKAN DAPAT BEASISWANYA!"

Telunjuk Hermione terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Draco. Tidak, mereka tidak lagi di Malfoy manor itu. Bisa habis mereka berdua jika komat-kamit dan menunjukkan wajah asli masing-masing disana. Mereka kini berada di parkiran supermarket. Draco mengusir Hermione seenaknya dari mobilnya, walau pun Lucius telah menyuruh Draco mengantar Hermione pulang dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja sampai asrama.

"Mulai sekarang, aku benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang padamu. Tak ada lagi belas kasih!" desis Hermione garang.

"Aku terima ajakan perangmu," balas Draco santai. Dan detik-detik berikutnya ia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di depan supermarket yang jauh dari asramanya. Poor Mione.

0o0o0

00

"Putri kecilku, putri kecil kita terkena kutukan. Oh tidak, hiks, hiks, hiks," Ginny meratap seraya menarik-narik baju Harry.

"Hahaha, putri kecilmu akan mati saat berusia 17 tahun karena tertusuk jarum!" Cho tertawa-tawa.

"Tidak," ratap Ginny memeluk boneka yang digulung-gulung oleh kain.

"Mulai saat ini tak boleh lagi ada alat pemintal benang di kerajaanku!" Harry berkata lantang. Beberapa orang yang sedari tadi menunduk di depan Harry kini mengangguk mantap dan mulai menyebar entah kemana.

Ya, kali ini adalah latihan pertama untuk drama yang akan dipentaskan beberapa bulan lagi. Murid kelas XI IPA 4 memenuhi panggung seni di ruangan besar di sekolah. Sesekali bu Minerva meng-cut beberapa adegan dan menbenarkan yang salah. Scene kemudian berganti dengan latar hutan dan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

"Skip adegan putri tertusuk jarum. Lanjut ke adegan pangeran muncul!" pekik bu Minerva dari depan panggung.

"Aku mendengar dari sebuah kerajaan nan jauh disana bahwa putri mereka terkena kutukan karena tertusuk jarum. Kutukan itu membuat sang putri tertidur dan hanya bisa bangun kembali saat ada pangeran yang menciumnya!" ucap Hermione dengan gagah. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya kemudian berlari dengan jubah yang menjuntai seperti superman.

"Aku baru tahu superman pakai pedang, eh?" gumam Draco mencibir. Minerva yang berada di sebelahnya segera mendelik.

"Kau mau aku menambah detensimu?" desis Minerva garang.

Kembali ke latihan.

"Pangeran, akan ku antar kau menuju sang putri!" cicit Seamus yang mendadak muncul dari balik semak-semak buatan. Hermione dan Seamus pun berjalan menuju kastil. Bu Minerva kemudian mengisyaratkan untuk mengganti scene. Ia menyuruh Draco naik ke panggung sekarang. Mau tak mau, dengan teramat berat hati, Draco mengikuti.

Draco segera tidur di atas kasur buatan divisi properti. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, dan memejamkan matanya. Hermione masuk bersama Seamus. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang sejenak. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Bukan, jantungnya sungguh berdegup kencang bukan karena adegan ini. Namun, terlebih karena bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin saja Draco membuat masalah sehingga 'sang pangeran' bisa membuat 'sang putri' tidur selamanya. Hermione terkekeh sejenak memikirkan itu.

"Oh putri yang sangat cantik, aku akan mengakhiri kutukan ini dengan menciummu!" teriak Hermione di sebelah kasur yang ditiduri Draco.

Gadis itu membungkuk berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ia terus membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mempersempit jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka. Hingga,

"Sudah tak tahan, eh?" bisik Draco yang hanya bisa didengar Hermione. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek. Sontak Hermione berjengit ngeri dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

CUT CUT CUT

"Ada apa, Granger? Kau harusnya menunggu Neville menutupi wajah kalian dengan papan sensor, lalu kau bisa pergi!" teriak Bu Minerva dari bawah panggung.

Hermione hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sungguh tak gatal. Ia tak lupa itu. Hanya saja ucapan dadakan dari si ferret menyebalkan membuatnya kaget dan ngeri. Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan melotot horor pada Draco yang terkekeh puas.

"Ulang adegannya!" teriak Minerva.

Hermione dan Seamus berjalan bersama lagi mengulang adegan yang sebelumnya mereka mainkan. Gadis itu kini murka menatap horor pada Draco yang terbaring di atas kasur. Tapi kali ini ia pastikan dirinya agar tak kalah lagi hanya karena ejekan murahan dari mulut besar ferret.

"Oh putri yang sangat cantik, aku akan mengakhiri kutukan ini dengan menciummu!" teriak Hermione lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia pun membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Draco. Tak lama dari itu, Neville datang menutupi wajah Hermione dan Draco dengan papan sensor. Sadar mereka telah tertutupi, Draco membuka matanya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku baru tahu kau sudah 'ngebet' ingin menikah begini," ejek Draco berbisik.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk jadi suamiku, Malfoy!" balas Hermione dengan seringai setannya.

"Dasar mesum!" ejek Draco.

"Bodoh!" balas Hermione asal.

"Aku yakin kau berharap tak ada sensor dalam arti yang sebenarnya," ejek Draco dengan senyum nakal.

"Bermimpilah, Malfoy!" balas Hermione tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian menyentil hidung Draco. Menyentil memang, namun sukses membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus hidungnya yang jadi korban.

"Beraninya kau!" tuduh Draco berang. Namun Hermione hanya tersenyum manis.

"HEY! HEY!"

Minerva berteriak-teriak kesal, segera saja Neville cepat-cepat pergi dan kedua murid yang sedari tadi saling ejek di atas panggung berdiri dengan takut.

"Kalian lama sekali, hah?" tanya Minerva.

"Neville belum menarik papan sensor itu, jadi aku kira adegannya belum selesai," ucap Hermione tenang. Sementara Neville yang merasa disalahkan hanya bisa menunduk setelah melihat tatapan horor Minerva.

"Untuk hari ini latihan selesai. Kembali ke kelas!" ucap Bu Minerva pada murid-murid.

Para murid akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan panggung, termasuk Hermione yang disusul Draco. Mereka berjalan ke ujung panggung hingga sampai pada tangga turun. Hermione berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Draco berjalan-cepatnya. Tiba-tiba, sebersit ide muncul, gadis itu mengulurkan kakinya agak ke kiri persis di arah jalan Draco, dan ketika pemuda yang matanya melihat ke arah tak tentu itu berjalan mendekat, tiba-tiba_

BRUKK

Bagai nangka matang yang jatuh dari pohonnya, Draco meluncur dari tangga dan sukses terduduk di lantai bawah panggung. Tubuhnya terbanting keras ke atas lantai yang sungguh tidak empuk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lebam. Ia mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"OUCHH!" keluh Draco parau. Sontak seisi kelas yang masih ada di ruangan ini menertawai anak ketua yayasan HHS.

"Malfoy, ini bukan tempat akrobat!" desis bu Minerva yang melihat tanpa rasa belah kasih. Sementara Hermione masih terkikik keras seraya memegangi perutnya yang makin lama makin sakit. Draco menoleh pada calon tunangannya itu dengan tatapan yang amat bengis. Ia melotot tajam, namun Hermione masih larut dalam tawanya.

"Welldone, Ginger!" ucapnya kesal.

Hermione melewati pemuda pirang yang masih beringsut di lantai dengan ringan. Gadis itu masih menebarkan senyuman kemenangan. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia. Hari yang indah pikirnya. Jangan biarkan siapa pun merusak hatinya. Bahkan untuk anak ketua yayasan itu.

0o0o0

00

Matahari begitu cerah menyinari lapangan HHS. Beberapa murid tengah bermain bola di tengah hari ini, termasuk si tampan Cedric. Karena waktu pulang sekolah, banyak murid-murid yang memadati kantin, atau sekedar duduk-duduk di bawah kanopi yang mengelilingi lapangan.

Hermione meneguk cola miliknya, setelahnya kembali melanjutkan cerita pada Ginny yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kau sungguh berani melakukannya, kau tak takut bermasalah dengan ayahnya?" tanya Ginny heboh.

"Tidak, dia tak akan marah pada calon menantunya!" ucap Hermione tenang.

"Hah?" Ginny terkaget-kaget.

"Iya, ide bodohnya membuat aku berurusan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Bu Minerva mengadukan penembakan Draco pada orang tuanya. Alhasil, mereka merencanakan pertunangan kami," jawab Hermione.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" tanya Ginny tak percaya.

"Ada bonus beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri. Setelah dibicarakan, aku bebas memilih perguruan tinggi yang aku mau. _It's amazing_!"

"Lalu, Draco?"

"Oh ayolah Ginny, aku yakin dia tak menginginkannya. Dan aku akan bertahan sampai aku mendapatkan beasiswanya. Apa pun rintangannya. Kami hanya perlu terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapan orang tua Draco," ucap Hermione.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke asrama duluan. Lelah rasanya!" ucap Ginny seraya melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi.

Semilir angin musim panas menggelitik kulit wajah. Hermione kembali meneliti keadaan di lapangan. Tapi, sosok yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan ternyata sudah tak ada. Sepasang hazelnya mencari-cari sosok tadi, namun tak juga ditemukan.

"Mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Hermione. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berbalik mencari asal suara. Tepat sekali. Tak perlu mencari jauh-jauh, sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan olehnya kini tepat berada di depannya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu pergi?" tanya Cedric datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione heran.

"Ah, tentu saja, anak baru itu cepat sekali akrab denganmu. Sepertinya dia suka padamu," ucap Cedric.

'Suka menghina? Iya. Suka mengejek? Iya. Suka cari masalah? Iya.' Hermione membatin.

"Ah ya, kami sudah lebih dari itu," ucap Hermione tanpa melihat Cedric.

"Tak sulit menggaet anak ketua yayasan, eh? Inilah menu pembuka perselingkuhan," ucap Cedric. Hermione mendelik. Matanya berkilat ketika kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dulu, kini dipakai oleh pemuda yang sama sekali tak pantas mengucapkannya.

"Kau tak pantas mengucapkannya. Kau lah yang lebih dulu, Diggory!" suara Hermione tergetar tatkala ia membayangkan hari-hari buruk saat ia mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau yang tak bisa menjagaku untuk tetap bersamamu!" desis Cedric.

"Kau yang selingkuh, tapi aku yang bersalah? Ouwh, manis sekali." Kali ini suara itu terdengar berat. Tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat.

Hermione menunduk membiarkan Cedric terus menerus menyalahkannya. Suara-suara itu hanya seperti angin musim panas yang berlalu begitu saja. Ia biarkan dirinya disalahkan. Ya, kini ia hanya bisa menyalahkan perasaannya yang masih belum bisa melangkah pergi dari bayangan pemuda yang masih menyalahkannya. Membatin dalam hati akan kisah cintanya. Wajahnya sudah sedemikian pans. Bukan, ia tidak berang seperti saat menghadapi ejekan Draco. Wajahnya panas karena menahan sesuatu agar tidak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Mengingat sebuah hari dimana ia mengetahui rahasia yang dipendam kekasihnya dulu. Ya, dulu saat manisnya hubungan nyatanya harus terkotori lumpur kotor. Perselingkuhan Cedric dengan sekolah Hufflepuff.

Entah mengapa gadis itu hanya dapat menunduk dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut terhadap seluruh kesalahan yang sungguh tak ia ketahui. Cedric masih saja menyalahkannya atas kegagalan hubungan mereka.

"Cukup."

Hermione menahan nafasnya berusaha menebak siapa sekiranya pemilik suara itu. Seseorang terasa memegang tangannya dengan keras. Tangannya kini ditarik oleh seseorang menjauh dari Cedric. Ia menurut saja mengikuti tangan yang menariknya. Gadis itu kini menoleh mendapati orang yang menjauhkannya dari Cedric,

"Malfoy?" tanyanya kaget setengah tak percaya.

Hening.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tapi sang Malfoy muda bergeming. Rahangnya mengeras tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia masih menarik Hermione menjauh. Sementara itu, Cedric mengejar Draco dan akhirnya mendaratkan bogem mentah tepat di pipi Draco.

BUGH

Tak mau kalah, Draco pun membalas tonjokan Cedric tepat di perutnya. Kedua pemuda berbeda tingkatan itu akhirnya terlibat perkelahian adu jotos. Pukulan demi pukulan bertubi-tubi menciderai tubuh masing-masing. Membuat lebam biru dan luka-luka sobekan yang menganga.

"Kalian berhenti!" teriak Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, kedua pemuda itu tak mempedulikan ucapan Hemione.

Masih terlibat adu jotos, Hermione panik mencari-cari bantuan untuk melepaskan kedua pemuda yang masih saling mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu memanggil-manggil satpam sekolah untuk segera melerai mereka. Kedua satpam pun sigap datang dan masing-masing memegangi Cedric mau pun Draco.

Tatapan kebencian di antara keduanya masih belum surut walau pun satpam telah memegangi keduanya. Hermione segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua, namun sesuatu di luar nalarnya, gadis itu menarik Draco. Kini Hermione balik memegang tangan Draci dengan keras.

"Kita ke UKS!" perintahnya tanpa balasan.

…

…

"Mana Hermione?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba pada gadis berambut ikal di hadapannya yang tengah membalut lengan Draco yang luka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione sekenanya masih fokus pada luka-luka Draco.

"Mana Hermione? Mana singa HHS yang aku kenal garang dan galak. Bukankah 'Hermione' itu paling anti ditindas?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Hermione dingin.

"Aku hanya heran saja melihatmu begitu pasrah dihadapannya, itu benar-benar bukan kau, Granger!" ucap Draco yang disertai lirikan gadis itu. Hermione menaikan alisnya, 'Tumben ejaanmu benar,' batin Hermione.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh mau disalahkan terus menerus begitu?" tanya Draco geram. Tapi Hermione hanya mengeluh pelan.

"Aku masih mencintainya."

"Eh? Cinta bisa membuat orang melakukan hal tak logis seperti itu?" Draco meringis kesakitan saat Hermione menekan lukanya.

"Diam atau aku patahkan lenganmu!" gertak Hermione sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" tanya Draco tak peduli dengan ancaman gadis di depannya.

"Sekali lagi itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Hermione dingin.

"Itu jadi urusanku, karena kau calon tunanganku!"

Hening.

Sepi.

Hermione terhenyak. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan membelat luka Draco dengan perban. Tak ada jawaban kini. Baik Draco mau pun Hermione sama-sama terdiam. Hermione masih membelat luka-luka Draco, sesekali membersihkan atau mengoleskan obat pada luka terbuka.

Keheningan merayapi seisi ruang UKS HHS yang memang hanya dihuni oleh kedua murid itu. Tak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Sementara Hermione masih sibuk mengurusi luka Draco, ternyata kedua kelabu dingin meneliti gadis yang tak menyadari tatapannya. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya tersirat dari iris kelabu yang sedari tadi belum juga beralih.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan kedua pasang mata bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya hermione agak gelisah.

"Ehm, hanya kepala besar dengan rambut ijuk," jawab Draco sekenanya.

…

…

**TBC**

**Yeayyy, beres chap 3. Terima kasih untuk yang masih menunggu cerita ini,, hheu. Well, sepertinya chap ini alurnya sangat-sangat cepat. Maaf untuk semua kekurangannya, dan terima kasih untuk semua masukkannya. Silakan tinggalkan jejak manis review kalian. ^_^**

**Shizyldrew, Amuto, Oryhara, Jheincheyon, zhexxo, flatiron: ini dah dilanjut, makasih dah baca. ^_^**

**Loony: makasih, maaf untuk typo.*garuk2 kepala.**

**Hikari: nanti Dramionenya ada fall in love, tapi Diloxy sudah punya alur. Hehehe. Makasih sarannya. ^_^**

**Riri26: iya bentar lagi juga mau tunangan tuh. Hehee**

**Tsurugi: yap, semoga mereka dapet chemistry jadi pangeran dan putri, dan mereka berdua akan …**

**Diss: kak ocy? *garuk kepala. Mione anak biasa aja. Dia dapet beasiswa di HHS, perihal mobil, errr sepertinya dia dapet undian. Hehehe**

**Nanachan: sudah terlalu 'biasa' memerankan peran sesuai gender. Hehehe**

**Okta: mungkin di tengah-tengah akan banyak romance, and di akhir banyak hurt. Diloxy cinta mati ama Dramione hurt comfort. Huhuhu**

**Putims: muwahh juga, :D**

**Bilanatic: mobilnya masih di parkiran asrama HHS. Sepertinya tak akan diceitakan lagi mengenai keberadaan mobil itu.**

**Adellia: yang kebayang sama Diloxy, Draco pake wig curly blonde gitu. Make up super tebal, trus pake dress super ribet,*digeplaked fans Draco***

**Titah: mione putus dari Diggory karena Diggory selingkuh ama anak Hufflepuff yang namanya tak boleh disebut. *Lho?**


	4. Chapter 4 pertunangan

"Kau suka, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Sudahlah, jangan terus pura-pura! Dia cantik, kan?"

"Iya, lalu?"

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Warning: AU, typoss, alur cepat, agak ooc, dll, dll**

**A/N: Trims untuk semua reviewers dan silent readers yang masih menunggu chap ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Hope you like it. ^_^**

**5 Things (That She Loves) © Diloxy**

**Chapter 4. Pertunangan**

Kanan, kiri, yap, tarik, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, hingga tadaaaa, selesailah pewaris Malfoy tersebut merapikan dasi miliknya. Seorang pemuda yang entah mengapa malam ini tampak dua ribu persen lebih tampan dari biasanya. Maaf, bukan bermaksud mengikuti presiden SYB untuk meyakini masyarakat, namun serius. Rambut pirang platina klimis, dengan beberapa helai anak rambut terjuntai di wajah yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis menjerit. Oh bukan, ia bukan hantu. Makhluk menyebalkan itu entah siapa yang menyihirnya menjadi makhluk super kharismatik di ruangan ini. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ada Oliver wood lewat. Well, biarkan saja. Wood tidak masuk drama cerita ini.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu ia selipkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sungguh mempesona dalam jas kelabu tua yang ia kenakan kini. Sesekali pemuda itu merapikan rambutnya di depan piring platina kemudian tersenyum nakal, well, ada cermin disana. Sesekali juga ia melirik arloji. Tapi untuk yang satu ini ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali mengingat sudah berapa kali ia melirik, sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, dan sudah-sudah lainnya, tapi si nona jahe belum juga menampakkan kehadirannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, para tamu undangan yang memang sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan yang disulap bak istana tersebut kini berdecak kagum ke arah tangga. Keriuhan terdengar kentara dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Lampu meredup dan berganti warna menjadi hazel lembut. Alunan tembang musim gugur yang romantis dan menenangkan mulai diputar.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sesuatu di ujung tangga atas. Ah, tapi tidah seluruhnya. Draco yang notabene tengah membelakangi tangga marmer spiral tidak mendapati sosok yang kini menjadi perhatian seluruh tamu. Tapi, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyadari, Draco hanya perlu menunggu waktu menoleh, supaya lebih drama mungkin pikirnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan kemudian iris kelabunya menangkap sosok hazel yang menuruni tangga bersama Narcissa dengan perlahan. Wajah runcing Draco masih dingin begitu sosok tersebut makin turun mendekati dirinya yang tengah berdiri di sebelah tangga. Pemuda itu kemudian melipat kedua lengannya dan kini menatap ibunya yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya seolah bertanya, 'Bagaimana hasil kerjaku?'

"Lumayan. Mom teramat pintar membuat yang 'itu' jadi 'sedikit' lebih baik," gumam Draco tanpa melihat baik Narcissa maupun calon tunangannya.

Sementara Draco masih tak juga memperlihatkan tanda-tanda terkesima, Hermione yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan calon tunangannya itu sedari tadi tersenyum lebar ke arah tamu undangan. Betapa tidak, ketika seluruh mata tertuju padanya, dan ia pun mengakui bahwa hasil kerja Narcissa selama dua jam (yang membuat Draco kesal) ini memang sangat mengagumkan.

Riasan wajah natural yang memperlihatkan kecantikan alami gadis itu. Balutan gaun berwarna hazel lembut yang didesain langsung oleh sang Nyonya Malfoy menambah keanggunan pemakainya. Gaun panjang dengan lengan menjuntai. Tiara dengan berlian berwarna hazel disematkan di rambut yang telah ditata dengan teramat apik. Hiasan daun-daun kering yang dibentuk dan diletakkan di seluruh gaun membuat Hermione menjelma menjadi ratu musim gugur. Satu kata, indah. Jadi, siapa yang tak akan terpesona?

"Mari kita mulai acara pertunangannya," ucap Lucius mengajak Draco dan Hermione ke altar di tengah ruangan. Altar berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan bunga-bungan hazel dan dedaunan buatan.

"Acara pertunangan ini adalah untuk mengikatkan tali kasih putra kami, dengan seorang gadis luar biasa pilihannya," ucap Lucius. Draco mencibir ke arah Hermione, tapi Hermione malah memperlihatkan senyuman teramat manis miliknya.

"Gadis manis yang pintar dan lembut," lanjut Lucius. "Ayah jangan berbohong," bisik Draco ke arah Hermione yang lagi-lagi dibalas senyuman manis.

"Sangatlah pantas jika keturunan mereka berdua menjadi pewaris Malfoy selanjutnya. Dan kami benar-benar bangga atas pilihan putra kami," lanjut Lucius. Draco menepuk dahinya kemudian menggeleng mantap.

Dan Lucius masih melanjutkan pidatonya. Waktu pun berlalu tepat saat Lucius mengakhiri pidatonya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Draco dan Hermione yang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Kemari," Pinta Lucius dengan elegan. Draco dan Hermione pun berjalan mendekat. Mereka berjalan bersama namun Draco tak menggandeng Hermione yang kesulitan berjalan dengan gaunnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh puas meninggalkan calon tunangannya tertinggal di belakang, pemandangan itu justru disalah-artikan oleh para tamu seakan-akan kedua sejoli kita tengah bercanda. Miris memang.

"Tunggu ferret," desis Hermione pelan begitu ia sudah sampai dan berdiri di sebelah Draco.

"Kau itu harus berjalan cepat. Bagaimana bisa jadi istriku kalau jalan saja seperti tadi?" bisik Draco santai.

Hermione geram, namun ia berusaha tersenyum manis ketika Lucius menoleh ke arah mereka. Kepalan tangannya sudah mengeras. Niat benar ferret itu menghancurkan impiannya sekolah di luar negeri, belum lagi ia satu-satunya orang yang tak memujinya tadi, dan sekarang? Meninggalkan calon tunangannya. Hazel itu membulat, dilihatnya kaki Draco seperti sasaran empuk balas dendam. Sebuah ide muncul.

"OUUUCCHH!" lengking Draco tiba-tiba, kini ia mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengelus-elus kakinya yang tertutup sepatu.

"Ouch, ia menginjakku!" geram Draco menunjuk gadis berwajah tanpa dosa di sebelahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Beib!" jawab Hermione yang disambut pelototan Draco. Beib? Ingatkan Draco mencari arti kata itu setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Kau sengaja, eh?" desis Draco yang kemudian berusaha ditenangkan Narcissa.

"Aku terlalu gugup menghadapi pertunangan ini sepertinya," ucap Hermione pura-pura kikuk. Gadis itu menunduk seraya tersenyum menang ke arah Draco yang masih melotot ke arahnya.

"Dia sengaja Mom!" desis Draco masih histeris karena bekas hak tinggi nan lancip sepatu Hermione masih terasa menghujam kaki miliknya.

"Aku hilang keseimbangan, Nyonya Malfoy, Draco tadi tak menggandengku," balas Hermione dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Kau yang salah Malfoy muda, harusnya kau menggandeng Nona Granger!" bisik Narcissa pada putranya.

"Hanya jika dia buta, baru aku gandeng!" gerutu Draco sebal.

"Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang, pemuda jaman sekarang memang unik!" ucap Lucius mencoba menjelaskan situasi. Dan sekali lagi, Draco menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Mari kita lanjutkan acara ini," ucap Lucius mengambil sebuah kotak cincin. Ia pun membukanya dan meminta Draco serta Hermione mengambil salah satu untuk disematkan ke jari satu sama lain.

"Aku sematkan ke jariku sendiri saja," dengus Draco masih sebal.

"Kucabut warisanmu, Malfoy muda!" bisik Lucius mulai jengah. Dalam situasi ini, Lucius menganggap Dracolah yang banyak tingkah, sehingga ia harus lebih memperhatikan Hermione.

Akhirnya, Draco menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hermione. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Setelah prosesi itu, para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Alunan musik yang sedari tadi lebih melow, sekarang berubah menjadi lebih up beat. Lampu-lampu di ruangan pun berganti-ganti. Dansa? Sepertinya ya. Karena setelahnya, orang-orang sibuk berdansa, menari, makan makanan, mengobrol. Dan banyak hal lainnya yang dilakukan. Seluruh tamu larut dalam kegembiraan. Tapi, dimana sejoli yang baru saja bertunangan?

Mari kita alihkan perhatian dari manor yang tengah diselimuti keceriaan, kepada taman di depan manor tersebut. Beberapa orang memang berada disana untuk duduk-duduk atau ngobrol. Suasana di taman lebih tenang dari di dalam manor yang makin lama makin berisik. Hanya ada suara hewan malam dan suara gemericik air yang lembut menemani perjalanan kedua sejoli kita. Ah, bukan perjalanan mesra, tapi perjalanan dipaksa. Karena nyatanya Draco menarik tangan Hermione dengan keras dan membuat gadis itu kesusahan antara berjalan cepat dengan gaun yang menyulitkannya bergerak.

"Lepas!" desis Hermione entah yang keberapa kalinya. Namun kali ini dilepaskan oleh Draco.

"Kau ini mau apa?" tanya Hermione geram.

"Berhenti mencampuri hidupku, aku tak bisa bayangkan jika 'kau' terus ada di sebelahku seperti parasit!"

"Parasit? Oh, sepertinya orang kaya sepertimu gampang lupa dengan siapa yang membuat masalah ini pertama kali. Kau pikir orang bodoh mana yang mengajakku pacaran sehingga Mc Gonaggal perlu memberitahu ketua yayasan? Orang bodoh mana yang mengajakku ke istananya yang ternyata sebuah rencana untuk pertunangan? Kau orangnya Malfoy. Kau terlalu kekanakan sehingga menganggap apa yang kau perbuat semua permainan. Hingga saat kau sadar bahwa semuanya terjadi benar, kau baru menyalahkan orang lain. Oh, atau ini memang watak orang kaya yang selalu menyalahkan kaum tertindas seperti aku?"

"Hey, Granger, ini bukan drama. Berhenti bicara seperti pemain sinetron," ucap Draco santai.

"Aku pastikan sekali lagi, aku akan dapat beasiswanya. Jangan halangi aku."

"Kau tak akan kuat walau satu bulan."

"Aku kuat satu tahun."

"Aku akan jegal."

"Jegal aku sebisamu."

"Hey, kau tak sadar aku tak menginginkanmu?"

"Aku sangat sadar!"

"Ah, bicara dengan orang sepertimu sungguh melelahkan."

"Jika bukan karena beasiswa itu, aku tak sudi walau harus jalan di sebelahmu!"

Hermione diam. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tutup mulut. Tak boleh ada pertengkaran yang lebih dari ini. Cukup. Ia harus bersabar apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa bertahan. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggerutu dalam batinnya menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang bersikap dingin dan diam tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu mendadak terdiam juga. Kini mereka sama-sama terdiam di taman itu. Dengan pemandangan langit malam bertabur bintang yang mengagumkan. Angin dingin berhembus dingin hingga ke tulang. Sayup-sayup alunan musik dansa lembut terdengar hingga kemari. Terdengar sampai tempat kedua insan ini berdiri terpatung tanpa melihat satu sama lain.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini," ucap Draco tiba-tiba kemudian beranjak pergi. Hermione yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun mengejar Draco dengan susah payah.

Kini, Draco yang mengetahui Hermione mengejarnya pun ikut berlari lebih cepat ke arah manor. Mereka akhirnya terlibat kejar-kejaran untuk bisa sampai ke manor. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu hanya terheran-heran, terlebih kasihan pada Hermione yang bersusah payah dengan gaunnya. Hermione menarik-narik gaunnya susah payah seraya terus berlari, namun Draco nampaknya telah lebih dahulu sampai ke ambang pintu dimana Narcissa telah berdiri dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung. Draco segera menghambur ke arahnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal di hadapan sang Malfoy senior. Draco berusaha mengatur napasnya sebelum mulai bicara, namun sesuatu terlambat ia sadari ketika Hermione juga telah sampai di hadapan Malfoy senior. Namun dengan keadaan lebih baik. Salahkan Draco yang jarang olah raga.

"Aku mohon jangan batalkan pertunangan kami, Draco tak ingin bertanggung jawab atas benihnya di rahimku!"

**JJDDAARR**

Dan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hermione sukses membuat Narcissa, bahkan Draco sendiri ternganga lebar. Draco hanya membatin bahwa setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia lupa telah berbuat 'itu', tapi jangankan berbuat itu, menyentuh pun belum. Kalau gadis itu sudah beberapa kali. Bukan menyentuh memang, menampar lebih tepatnya.

Tenggorokan Draco terasa tercekat, belum sempat ia memberikan pembelaan, Narcissa telah melemparkan pandangan menghakimi padanya.

0o0o0

00

Langit siang yang cukup teduh dengan awan yang berarak. Matahari sayu belum mau menampakkan sinarnya lebih lama. Hanya ada alunan angin lembut yang menerobok paksa jendela kelas ini, dimana sepasang hazel tengah memperhatikan keadaan luar. Ia duduk termangu menopang dagu. Sebatang pensil hanya dimainkan asal di jemarinya. Walau pun matanya memandang dedauan jatuh, namun pikirannya melambung jauh. Melamunkan kembali beberapa kejadian yang telah berlalu. Mencerna beberapa kalimat yang terus saja menggema di lorong ingatannya. 'Hey, kau tak sadar aku tak menginginkanmu?'

Gadis itu mengerjap sekali lagi. Ia mengeluh pelan. Kegiatan melamun itu ternyata tertangkap oleh pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kita sudah tahu siapa.

"Aku harap kau tidak sedang memikirkan bagaimana benihku bisa ada di rahimmu."

Suara itu. Hermione kini tersadar. Ia menoleh malas melihat teman sebangkunya. Gadis itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah tak suka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Heh, Jahe! Karena omong kosongmu itu aku disidang habis-habisan," dengus Draco pelan.

"Urusanku kau disidang?" tanya Hermione dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Lagipula kau ini kerasukan apa, eh?" tanya Draco yang kali ini agak memudar egonya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya disana.

"Sudah aku bilang, jegal aku sebisamu. Kau yang memintanya, ferret!"

"Uh, coba jangan panggil ferret," gumam Draco dengan gaya menyebalkannya.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengejek jahe, eh?"

"Jahe itu hangat, manis, kau harusnya senang!"

Hermione mendelik sebal. Sejak kapan hinaan itu diputarbalikkan menjadi pujian?

"Ya sudah, kita berdamai saja," ucap Draco yang disambut tatapan heran Hermione.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Astaga, sebentar lagi pasti aku akan naas," gerutu Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Draco kini hanya terkekeh pelan, Hermione terus mengguman dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Dan perlu kita ketahui bahwa saat ini bukanlah istirahat dimana siswa bebas ngobrol. Ini sedang dalam pelajaran. Bisa tebak siapa gurunya? Pak Snape. Benar sekali. Dan sepertinya apa yang digumamkan Hermione ada benarnya. Kenaasan akan menghampirinya seiring dengan langkah Snape ke arah bangkunya. Draco yang menyadari itu cepat-cepat menyikut Hermione, namun gadis itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin presentasi di depan, Granger!"

Suara dingin itu membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

"Err, err, a-aku," belum sempat Hermione meneruskan kalimat rancunya, Snape terlebih dahulu memotong.

"Apa itu dinamisme?" tanya Snape garang. Sementara yang ditanyai malah mendadak gagap.

"A-aku, ehm, i-itu dinamisme i-itu,"

"Apa Granger? Sepertinya ada yang lebih menarik dari presentasiku di depan kelas?" potong Snape garang.

Hermione hanya bisa menunduk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia terus menggigit bibir saat Snape meracau tak jelas memaki murid paling pintar di HHS. Tapi, tunggu dulu, sepertinya kini delikan mata obsidian Snape beralih pada korban baru berambut pirang platina yang sedari tadi cekikikan tanpa beban.

"Ah, kau Malfoy. Apa itu dinamisme?" tanya Snape bagai petir.

"Ehm, dinamisme adalah kepercayaan bahwa segala sesuatu memiliki tenaga atau kekuatan yang dapat mempengaruhi keberhasilan atau kegagalan manusia dalam mempertahankan hidup. Percaya akan kekuatan gaib yang terdapat pada benda-benda," Draco mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan percaya diri.

"Ah, bagus sekali, kau tampak sangat menguasai," ucap Snape dengan senyuman lebar. Tapi, detik-detik berikutnya,

PLETAKKK

"Kau pikir aku mengajar sejarah?" desis Snape murka.

"Ta-tapi, kau bertanya din-dinamisme," ucap Draco baru menyadari jebakan betmen tersebut.

"Kalian berdua aku beri detensi sepulang sekolah ini. Datang ke laboratorium biologi. Sekali lagi, aku mengajar biologi, Malfoy!" desis Snape mendekatkan wajahnya yang garang ke arah Draco yang makin ciut. Kedua murid itu pun mengangguk dengan takut.

…

"Heh?"

Hening.

"Heh?"

Hening.

"Jahe! Kau tuli?"

Hermione menoleh sebal.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini membosankan sekali," gumam Draco.

"Sudah jalan saja, cerewet!" desis Hermione yang kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju lab. Biologi. Gadis itu menyeret tas selendangnya sehingga menyapu lantai koridor. Tak peduli. Hatinya panas dan pikirannya benar-benar jengkel.

Di belakangnya, sang pewaris Malfoy berjalan dengan santai seraya melihat kesana kemari. Sesekali melemparkan senyuman ke arah murid-murid perempuan yang cekikikan karena terpesona olehnya. Hermione yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kesal.

Draco melirik arloji miliknya. Jam lima sore. Kira-kira, detensi apa yang akan diberikan Snape untuk mereka berdua? Draco hanya membatin kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Well, paling juga disuruh membersihkan lab biologi yang pasti sudah seperti sarang ular, entah mengapa Draco bisa memikirkan tentang ular hijau sepertinya ia adalah reinkarnasi seseorang yang pernah berhubungan dengan asrama ular hijau.

Yeah, kemungkinan kedua, mungkin akan membuat sesuatu yang pasti tak akan mudah dibuat. Atau yang ketiga, mereka harus mengambil tugas, tapi bisa dibawa pulang ke rumah. Ya, Draco manggut-manggut setuju pada pikirannya yang terakhir. Setidaknya ia tak perlu berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu malam di sekolah angker ini. Serius.

Kini dua pasang kaki itu telah membawa masing-masing pemiliknya ke depan lab biologi yang pintunya agak terbuka sedikit. Draco dan Hermione pun masuk dan menemukan Snape tengah duduk dengan sangat elegan di atas sofa satu orang yang terbuat dari kulit dan bulu suatu hewan. Entah apa. Snape pun mengisyaratkan kepada kedua muridnya untuk berdiri di belakang meja.

"Kalian lihat dua kardus besar itu?" tanya Snape mengawali.

Dua kardus besar yang entah apa isinya diletakkan di atas meja di depan Draco dan Hermione berdiri. Sementara kedua murid itu menebak-nebak sekiranya apa isinya, Snape bangkit dan berjalan ke arah mereka dan membuka dua dus besar tersebut.

"Surat?" tanya Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Ah, aku tahu kalian sepasang kekasih, tapi tak perlu bicara berbarengan begitu," desis Snape dengan muka iri.

"Eh?" cibir Hermione malas menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Kau tak perlu iri begitu Pak, aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang sabar menghadapimu," ucap Draco meluncur begitu saja. Bahkan sang pemilik pun merasa kagum, campur heran, namun berujung ngeri karena guru biologinya itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Bukan waktunya menceramahiku," ucap Snape dingin. "Ini semua surat penggemarku, dan tugas kalian berdua adalah membalasnya satu-persatu sampai habis. Ingat, sampai habis. Aku tak peduli walau ini akan membuat kalian bermalam disini, setidaknya kalian akan ditemani sesuatu yang bukan dari golongan kalian, mungkin!" ucap Snape yang membuat kedua murid di depannya menampakkan wajah ngeri.

Sesuatu yang bukan golongan kalian? What the- apa si klimis itu mau mengatakan, hantu? Astaga, yang benar saja, ini akan menjadi malam panjang untuk uji nyali bagi kedua murid itu.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan tugas, Snape pun pulang. Meninggalkan dua orang murid HHS yang hanya bisa ternganga menghadapi kenaasan ini.

"Aku sudah punya firasat buruk tentang ini," gumam Hermione horor. "Kau, Malfoy! Kau yang membuat kesialan ini terjadi!" desis Hermione mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung runcing Draco.

"Sepertinya kau lupa siapa yang menggumam seperti orang gila dengan nada tinggi," cibir Draco yang mulai mengambil dan membuka surat-surat dari penggemar Snape.

"Ah, ya. Tapi kau yang membuatku begitu. Bisakah untuk tidak campuri urusanku? Kalau aku melamun, apa kau perlu mengganggunya terus?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Hey, aku hanya tak mau kau berpikiran aneh-aneh, Granger!" ucap Draco yang tanpa ia sadari menyebutkan nama belakang tunangannya itu dengan benar.

"Tak pernah sedetik pun terlintas hal paling memuakkan itu!"

"Kau yang memulainya ya! Meluncurkan ide gila itu untuk mencegah aku membatalkan pertunangan, sekarang kau bilang tak pernah memikirkan itu," ucap Draco santai mulai menulis jawaban-jawaban surat penggemar.

"Arrgghh, terserah kau saja!" teriak Hermione kesal. Gadis itu mengambil dengan paksa surat-surat dari kardus besar di depannya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat membalas, atau karena terlalu kesal, beberapa surat itu robek. Draco melirik sejenak dan mendapati Hermione kini menggigit bibir.

"Buang saja, Snape tak akan tahu. Aku tak akan mengadu," ucap Draco santai tanpa melirik gadis si sebelahnya. Pemuda itu cekatan membalas surat-surat penggemar Snape. Mungkin karena ia tak mau bermalam di sekolah angker ini.

Sementara Hermione, gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan 'Oh Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengirim pemuda baik hati ini!'. Gadis itu pun membuang beberapa surat yang robek, setelah kemudian mengambil surat-surat dengan lebih hati-hati lagi kali ini. Ia membukanya dan menulis balasannya seperti 'terima kasih telah menjadi penggemarku', atau 'tentang sampo akan aku ulas bulan depan', atau 'bagaimana cara memberi detensi pada murid akan aku bahas bulan depannya lagi', juga 'aku belum memikirkan tentang pendamping, tapi kalian bisa hubungi nomor ini 12345***, aku akan balas' dan banyak lagi jawabannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Draco membalas surat penggemar Snape, karena pemuda itu sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak, lanjut hening, kemudian mengaduh kesakitan karena tak tahan tertawa, hening lagi, kita mungkin bisa bayangkan bagaimana Draco mengeksplorasi bakat menulisnya yang cenderung berada di genre humor parody.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga matahari telah benar-benar dilindas cakrawala. Suara malam telah menggema di seluruh alam. Dan di tempat ini hanya ada suara laju jarum jam yang berdetak, sedikit tawa renyah Draco, dan suara-suara yang tak bisa disebut.

Hermione melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Sudah jam sembilan malam dan masih ada surat-surat yang belum ia buka. Jemarinya serasa mati rasa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Tangannya kebas saking banyaknya surat yang harus ia balas. Hermione kemudian melirik pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Draco masih asyik melaksanakan detensinya seraya tertawa-tawa renyah. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka Snape memiliki semua ini," ucap Hermione menunjuk dua dus besar yang sudah hampir kosong. Gadis itu tanpa sadar membuka pembicaraan yang sedari tadi telah dilanda keheningan selama berjam-jam.

"Yang aku herankan, darimana orang-orang ini bisa mengidolakan si klimis itu," gumam Draco tanpa menoleh. "Seperti yang ini, 'paparan anda tentang tujuh cara menggaet lawan jenis itu sungguh mujarab' hey, ini menggelikan," ejek Draco pada surat yang ia baca tadi.

"Padahal sejak lama ia tak punya pasangan," tambah Hermione.

"Dia itu sangat percaya diri, jadi orang-orang antah berantah yang tak mengetahui kehidupannya akan mudah percaya!" ucap Draco yakin. Hermione manggut-manggut tanda setuju dengan jawaban Draco.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan dusku, kau?" tanya Draco kemudian seraya melemparkan dus kosong itu asal. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum berdosa seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau ini tak cekatan, eh!" ejek Draco. Hermione hanya merengut. "Sini aku bantu," ucap Draco seraya mengambil beberapa surat sehingga bagian dirinya dan Hermione kini sama.

"Cepat kau selesaikan, jangan bengong begitu. Kau harus terbiasa untuk tidak terlalu terpana dengan pangeran tampan sepertiku," celoteh Draco semangat.

"Cih, aku ingatkan, aku yang jadi pangerannya," balas Hermione mencibir seraya melemparkan sebuah surat kepada Draco, yang ajaibnya bisa ditangkap pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Apa ini? Surat cinta, eh?" tanya Draco tertawa girang.

"Surat undangan pernikahan," balas Hermione ketus.

"Kau sudah ngebet, eh?" tanya Draco dengan senyuman nakal. "Disini hanya ada kita berdua, kau mau melakukannya?"

BUGH

Dus besar melayang mendarat di kepala Draco setelah dilempar dengan spektakuler oleh Hermione dari belakang.

"Ouch, kau ini kasar sekali, tapi aku suka yang kasar," ejek Draco makin jahil.

"Lakukan saja dengan hantu HHS!" teriak Hermione kesal dengan seringai nakal Draco.

Hening kemudian.

Kedua murid itu hanya saling tatap. Bukan, tak akan ada lemon asam kecut dalam cerita ini. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan agak horor. Siapa suruh mengatakan 'hantu'.

"Kau yang membuatku mengatakan itu!" desis Hermione berbisik.

"Dan sekali lagi nona jahe menyalahkan aku," ucap Draco santai.

Mereka berdua pun kembali membalas surat-surat tersebut dengan cengiran-cengiran, tawa renyah, ejekan-ejekan, hingga tinggal bersisa satu surat yang belum dibalas. Draco dan Hermione tanpa sadar mengambil surat tersebut sehingga membuat kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Hening sejenak. Draco menatap Hermione yang kini tampak gugup. Rona merah perlahan tersapu di kulit pipinya. Wajahnya terasa memanas, dan jemarinya tergetar. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya dimana frekuensi detakannya makin cepat.

"Sinetron sekali, eh!" cibir Draco menarik paksa surat itu sehingga Hermione buru-buru melepasnya.

Gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya agar pemuda di sebelahnya tidak mencibirnya karena rona wajah itu. Alih-alih mengejek, Draco santai membalas surat terakhir dan memasukkan ke dalam karung kemudian mengikatnya dan meletakkannya di ujung ruangan.

Selesai sudah detensinya. Draco melirik arlojinya, jam setengah sepuluh malam. Mereka berdua bergegas meninggalkan ruangan ini. Meninggalkan sekolah ini. Mereka tak ingin lebih lama lagi disana. Karena konon kabarnya, ada keanehan di jam-jam dinding digital di sekolah tersebut. Setelah pukul 23.59, tiba-tiba jam kemudian berubah menjadi 00.00.

0o0o0

00

Dingin dan segar terasa mengalir di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Sesekali gadis itu bersenandung kecil mengalunkan nada-nada. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Hermione segera menyabet handuk dan melilitkannya di tubuhnya. Gadis itu pun melenggang menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya. Ia sibuk menggosok-gosok rambut dengan handuk lainnya seraya berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Membuka pintu lemari kemudian memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan. Iris hazelnnya memindai dengan cermat apa yang akan ia pakai di hari minggu nan cerah ini. Senyumannya terkembang pada sebuah blus coklat muda dan rok payung selutut berwarna senada dengan gambar daun-daun mapel kering.

Hermione terlalu sibuk pada dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan memperhatikannya. Gadis itu melempar pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari ke atas tempat tidur. Seraya terus memperjelas matanya, ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya agar lebih jelas. Ah tentu pagi ini ia masih teramat sadar. Tapi, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan sosok yang ia perhatikan yang tengah memperhatikannya kini. Sosok pemuda dengan kaos abu-abu tua dan celana hitam. Rambut pirang platina, dan iris mata kelabu yang membius.

"Otakku membohongiku," ucap Hermione pelan, kemudian ia mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Gadis itu memperhatikan karena ternyata cermin masih memantulkan citraan pemuda itu.

"Ini hanya halusinasi saja karena ia selalu menganggu hidupku," gumam Hermione lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau yang kau lihat adalah pemuda tampan yang menjadi tunanganmu, kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi, Granger!" suara pemuda itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Hermione yang masih tajam. Hermione berpikir sejenak, setelah kemudian_

"AAARRGGHHH!"

…

…

**TBC**

**Maaf lama updatenya, ada beberapa masalah dengan muggle. Hhehe. Oiya, Diloxy gak terlalu suka yang 'asem-asem kecut' diperjelas, berasa gimana gitu. Mungkin gak akan sampai sana, kalau menjurus yah gak tahu. Hehehe. Untuk tugas detensi, Diloxy teringat Gilderoy Lockheart itu loh, waktu dia ngasih detensi ke Harry buat balesin surat penggemar. Abisnya ga tega kalo harus ngasih detensi ke Dramione kayak ngejinakin trol, nyari hidung voldy, atau naik thestral. Hhehe. Trims banyak banyak untuk pembaca setia, dan diharapkan review manisnya untuk chap ini. ^_^**

**Chap depan akan mulai romancenya. Hhehe.**

**Amuto, jheinchyeon: nih dah diupdate **

**Adellelicea: makasih. **

**Dramionelovers: Diloxy bukan spesialis lemon. Hhehe.**

**Hikari: Cedric emang doyan selingkuh (#ditampol Bella). Kalo masalah Draco udah atau belum punya cinta selain aku, eh Hermione maksudnya, itu akan jadi kejutan di beberapa chap akhir. **

**Adellia: ga tega sebenernya buat Draco jadi putri tidur, tapi ya takdir sudah berkata demikian. #wadezigg**

**Amalia: kalo menurut Diloxy, chapter depan kayaknya dramione mulai suka. (#Lho, emang siapa yang buat ini fict?)**

**Tsurugi: makasih, dramione-nya akan Diloxy apa-apain. :D**

**Esposa: BBF? Diloxy belum pernah nonton, tapi intinya tahu sih. Over all, ini beda karena dah terpatri di pikiran Diloxy bahwa Malfoy adalah keluarga kaya raya yg menguasai banyak hal, n Mione kan mudblood gitu jadi di Film juga kan mereka saling menjatuhkan. Iya kan? Iya kan? #maksa ^_^v**

**Zhexxo: makasih **** galau? Sama donk. Apalagi kalo liat iklan "truk aja gandengan". Ckckc**

**Diss: #ngangkat alis sebelah. Itu pen name-nya? Kreatif. :D**

**Riri26: semua Malfoy pada cerita ini dibuat ramah tamah, tidak sombong, serta rajin membully. #plakked**

**Nanachan: Draco gugup karena ada sesuatu yang cetar**

**Loony Lovegood: masih galau tentang ending mau hurt atau ga. Bisa jadi nasibnya kayak rasi bintang. Err. #garuk2 kepala.**

**Okta: dah tunangan tuh sesuai pesanan anda. :D**

**Flatiron: bocoran aja nih, Cedric pernah curhat ke Diloxy katanya masih ngarep balikan.**

**Titah: Cedric mukul Draco karena Draco bawa lari mantannya.**

**Bilanatic, choococooky: ga kuat panjang-panjang di fict ini sepertinya karena alurnya cepet bgt. Hhe**

**Shizyldrew: masalahnya si Cedric selingkuh, pas ngarep balikan eh Moine dikabarkan mau tunangan ama anak ketua yayasan. Gimana ga envy tuh? **


	5. Chapter 5 arbutus

"**Kenapa kau memberikan itu?"**

"**Agar dia memikirkan maksudnya."**

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Warning: AU, typoss, alur cepat, agak ooc, dll, dll**

**A/N: Trims untuk semua reviewers dan silent readers yang masih menunggu chap ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Sepertinya chap ini romancenya masih kurang. Huhu. Hope you like it. ^_^**

**5 Things (That She Loves) © Diloxy**

**Chapter 5. Arbutus **

"Ini hanya halusinasi saja karena ia selalu menganggu hidupku," gumam Hermione lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau yang kau lihat adalah pemuda tampan yang menjadi tunanganmu, kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi, Granger!" suara pemuda itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Hermione yang masih tajam. Hermione berpikir sejenak, setelah kemudian_

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Pekikan Hermione terdengar menggema. Hermione baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya hanya terlilit handuk. Gadis itu buru-buru meraih piyama yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan memakainya..

"Kau ini kenapa, jahe?" tanya Draco berusaha menghentikan teriakan Hermione.

Gadis itu hanya beringsut ngeri menatap tunangannya yang berwajah datar.

"Sudah berhenti, aku tidak suka perempuan berdada rata," celoteh Draco yang kemudian membuka-buka buku di meja belajar Hermione dengan asal. Mendengar kalimat tadi, Hermione mendadak garang, gadis itu pun menarik bantal besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

BUGH

Tepat sasaran.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan pagi-pagi begini sudah mirip maling. Kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Hey, bisa tanyakan baik-baik?" tanya Draco santai.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau mau macam-macam ya? Ingat Malfoy, kita baru tunangan!" Hermione meracau makin tak jelas. Draco hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hey, memangnya aku mau melakukan apa?" tanya Draco yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Jangan mendekat ferret!" desis Hermione agak takut. Ia merapatkan piyamanya dan memeluk guling dengan erat untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi langkah Draco makin menunjukkan isyarat bahwa ia tidak mendengarkan gadis itu.

Hermione melotot tajam pada wajah datar Draco, ancang-ancang ia ambil, dan detik berikutnya guling yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat itu telah mendarat di perut Draco.

BUGH

"Uhh, kau menyebalkan."

Tak mau kalah, Draco balas melempar bantal di atas kasur. Namun Hermione berhasil menghindar.

"Lemparan buruk, Malfoy!"

"Coba yang ini mencium kepalamu, Granger"

"Kau sasarannya!"

Hermione balas melemparkan selimut ke arah Draco, namun Draco juga bisa menghindar. Kedua murid HHS itu kini terlibat perang bantal. Bantal, guling, selimut, bahkan mungkin kasur melayang dan beterbangan dengan indah, mendarat membuat bunyi berdebam yang keras. Pekikkan kemenangan atau kesakitan terdengar bersama tawa renyah keduanya. Pemuda itu tertawa-tawa, ia mencari-cari bantal atau guling yang bisa ia gapai, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Hermione.

BUGH

"Yeay, aku berhasil!" pekik Draco girang karena guling yang ia lempar mengenai Hermione hingga ambruk. Gadis itu kini terduduk dengan rambut terurai yang menutupi wajah. Telapak tangannya merangkum wajahnya yang tak terlihat.

Hening.

Hanya ada sayup-sayup suara isakan.

Draco yang semula merayakan kemenangannya kini berubah menjadi heran. Ada rasa penasaran dan bersalah karena isakan itu, meskipun sayup namun terdengar cukup jelas. Pemuda itu melangkah, berjalan mendekat ke arah tunangannya yang terduduk. Kesakitan sepertinya. Isakan itu makin jelas seiring dengan langkah yang makin mendekat.

Draco berlutut di hadapan gadis yang masih menyembunykan wajahnya. Jemari pemuda itu menyentuh pundak si gadis dengan agak takut namun lembut. Sesuatu hendak disampaikannya, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ada raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata-kata itu kemudian meluncur dan terdengar begitu khawatir.

Tapi, detik-detik kemudian, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan mantap. Dan ia pun memperlihatkan wajah licik nan curang yang pernah ia punya. Draco yang kini hanya bisa memasang wajah keheranan, ternyata tak menyadari sebuah bantal besar yang dengan sigap diraih gadis di hadapannya mendarat tepat di perut pemuda itu.

BUGH

"OUCHHH!" raungan Draco menggema di seisi kamar.

"Rasakan itu Malfoy. Sekarang siapa pemenangnya, eh?" tanya Hermione dengan gelak tawa girangnya.

"Dasar jahe!" tunjuk Draco dengan murka. Tapi gadis itu malah mencibir tunangannya.

"Ferret!"

"Rambut ijuk!"

"Yah, kebiasaan yang dilakukan yang kalah adalah menghina, begitu Tuan Malfoy?" ejek Hermione berkacak pinggang.

"Aku balas kau!" pekik Draco yang kini berjalan cepat ke arah Hermione seraya membawa bantal besar di tangannya. Hermione yang mengetahui itu berteriak dan berlari melompati kasur. Namun naas, ia tersandung guling yang di atas kasur dan kini tubuh gadis itu mendarat di kasur yang empuk. Tak mau kalah, Draco pun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sehingga kini Hermione berusaha menghindar karena takut dilempar bantal.

Tawa membahana di kamar itu. Hermione memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit karena menahan tawa. Sementara Draco cekikikan tak bisa berhenti. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut gadis di sebelahnya yang tak bisa mengontrol diri karena tertawa geli.

Atmosfer menghangat menyentuh kedua insan yang kini mulai mereda tawanya. Hermione memeluk bantal yang ia ambil paksa dari pelukan Draco. Gadis itu menutup matanya beberapa kali. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melonjak-lonjak dalam dirinya.

Dan pemuda itu, Draco kini menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Hermione. Untuk beberapa saat, Draco tersenyum walau pun Hermione tidak mengetahuinya. Gadis itu kini menoleh kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. Sepasang hazel lembut mengintimidasi iris kelabu yang tengah memperhatikan. Udara melembut dan waktu melambat. Atmosfer telah berubah, menghanyutkan dua tatapan.

Detik-detik berikutnya hening, hingga sesuatu memecahkan kesunyian itu.

TOK TOK TOK

MIONE

MIONE

KAU DI DALAM?

Seperti alarm pemadam kebakaran yang meraung-raung, baik Hermione maupun Draco seakan baru tersadar dari keheningan itu. Hermione salah tingkah, ada perasaan malu bercampur takut.

"Sembunyi, Malfoy!" bisik Hermione cepat-cepat dengan amat panik.

"Sembunyi di hatimu saja," ejek Draco yang agak jengkel.

"Huh, serius Malfoy!" gerutu Hermione yang berlari ke arah lemari pakaian. Ia membukanya dengan cepat kemudian berbalik.

"Masuk sini!" bisik Hermione makin panik karena ia melihat knop pintu kamar asramanya telah berputar-putar. Draco dengan malas berjalan menuju lemari itu.

TOK TOK TOK

MIONE MIONE

"Cepat, Malfoy!" desis Hermione. Dan akhirnya Draco masuk ke dalam lemari itu. Buru-buru Hermione menguncinya tepat dengan pintu kosan yang akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan dua murid HHS. Satu dengan rambut merah, satu dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan. Mereka berdua membawa sebuah buku yang digulung di tangan.

Hermione berjalan mendekat seraya menghela nafas. Ia mengeluh panjang.

"Tidak bisakah aku punya privasi di minggu yang indah ini?" teriak Hermione histeris. Maksudnya untuk Ron, Harry, juga Draco yang tengah menggerutu di dalam lemari.

Ron langsung masuk tanpa izin sementara Harry tampak merasa bersalah melihat juara umum HHS itu sedang garang.

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali, Mione?" tanya Ron memperhatikan. Hermione agak tersentak, ia tentu ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Err, i-itu, aku sepertinya tidur terlalu enerjik," gumam Hermione.

"Sepertinya semalam kau mimpi perang, eh?" tanya Ron heran. Hermione cepat-cepat mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Hermione segera.

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa nomor tugas, boleh?" tanya Harry dengan wajah meminta.

"Seperti aku tidak pernah memberikannya saja," gerutu Hermione seraya mengambil sebuah buku besar dan memberikannya kepada Harry.

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian bisa masuk asrama perempuan?" tanya Hermione menyandar ke ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tak ada yang berjaga di depan!" jawab Ron tanpa melihat ke arah Hermione. Ia masih sibuk dengan buku. Setahu Hermione, petugas jaga tak pernah meninggalkan posnya. Lalu, kenapa hari ini ia begitu lalai? Tapi, pagi-pagi sekali Draco bisa masuk. Apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Draco? Dan akhirnya Hermione menyimpulkan bahwa Draco melakukan KKN pada petugas itu. Yah, anak ketua yayasan yang berkuasa.

Hermione melihat ke lorong asrama, pintu kamar di sebelah kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah pemiliknya. Ginny weasley yang segera berjalan ke arah Hermione.

"Kamarmu berisik sekali sejak pagi!" gumam Ginny melongok isi kamar Hermione. Gadis itu mendapati kakaknya dan Harry tengah asyik menyalin.

"Berantakan sekali?" komentar Ginny yang segera disambut keluhan Hermione.

"Aku bermimpi perang semalam," jawab Hermione asal.

Ginny pun masuk menghampiri dua murid HHS di dalam kamar, Hermione mengikutinya.

"Kau akan datang dengan siapa ke pesta dansa HHS bulan depan?" tanya Ginny yang membuat Hermione menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa? Pesta dansa?" tanya Hermione.

"Iya, setelah pentas drama, malamnya akan digelar pesta dansa. Mengingat dalam genk kita hanya Ron yang single, jadi aku hanya mengingatkan," ucap Ginny dengan tawa renyah.

"Kau mulai tak sopan yah," cibir Ron kesal.

"Dia benar!" timpal Harry segera.

"Mione juga belum ada pasangan," gerutu Ron menunjuk gadis ikal di ambang pintu.

"Hey, dia sudah punya anak ketua HHS," potong Harry segera dengan sneyuman penuh maksud.

"Eh?" tanya Ron heran.

"Itu benar, Mione? Kau bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Ginny penasaran. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah lemari mengingat Draco mungkin hampir kehabisan udara di dalam.

"Err, iya," jawab Hermione ragu.

"Kau pasti dipaksa!" potong Ron yakin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku memang menemukan 'zing' dengannya," jawab Hermione kikuk dan teringat film hotel Transylvania. Dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Kau bisa tahan dengan sikap bossy dan arogannya? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku buang dia," ucap Ron semangat. Keadaan berbeda dengan Hermione yang melirik takut-takut ke arah lemari.

"Ehm, sepertinya bisa. Sudah jangan menjelekkan tunanganku. Dia memang begitu," gumam Hermione yang keceplosan. Dan kini ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya.

"Kau tak akan tahan dengannya, Mione!" tambah Harry tanpa melihat Hermione. Ia masih sibuk dengan salinannya.

"Oh ya, bukankah kau pernah bercerita kalau kau awalnya punya masalah dengan Draco? Yang tentang mobil itu? Ia memberimu hutang, yah?" tanya Ginny. Hermione hanya bisa menggigit bibir karena Draco sepertinya mulai mengetuk-ketuk pintu lemari dari dalam.

"Itu masalah lama," jawab Hermione pelan berusaha memasang tampang 'sudah hentikan pembicaraan ini'.

"Waw, aku kira kau akan melancarkan balas dendam seperti yang kau ceritakan dulu, kau sudah lupa?" tanya Ginny antusias. Hermione masik menggigit bibir karena lemari mulai berguncang.

"Ehm, itu, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Ouwh, padahal aku semangat dengan rencana itu. Mengerjai anak ketua yayasan," keluh Ginny. "Seperti saat latihan drama, yang itu belum ada apa-apanya," Ginny menambahi.

"Err, aku tak bisa melakukan itu padanya," jawab Hermione segera. 'Setidaknya untuk sekarang,' batinnya.

Lemari makin berguncang. Antara cemas, takut, dan khawatir berbaur di pikirannya. Akhirnya Hermione cepat-cepat memberikan bukunya untuk dibawa Harry agar mereka menyalin di kamar sendiri.

"Ehm, aku ada keperluan, kalian pulang saja," ucap Hermione panik. Ia kini berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu ketiga temannya keluar. Ginny pun menurut saja. Dan setelah hanya dia di ruangan itu, Hermione segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari dengan perasaan takut. Ia membuka pintu lemari yang terkunci dan kemudian mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy yang berwajah dingin.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Hermione segera. Namun Draco tak bergeming. Ia berjalan menjauhi gadis itu, masih dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"Cepat ganti baju dan ikut aku. Kau harus membayar banyak hal."

Draco berdiri di sebelah jendela tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arah gadis yang ketakutan di belakangnya.

0o0o0

Alur jalanan yang mulus membawa sedan hitam yang dibawa Draco semakin jauh meninggalkan London. Sekitar enam mil kebelakang Hermione telah melihat tanda batas kota. Itu berarti kini mereka telah benar-benar keluar dari London. Mengikuti jalanan sepi dimana deretan pepohonan tinggi menjulang berjajar konstan di sepanjang jalan. Lengang, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang tampak melintas. Hermione melirik arlojinya. Pukul 10 pagi.

Sama lengangnya dengan keadaan di luar, hening merayapi penghuni mobil. Hermione sesekali melirik kepada pemuda yang tengah serius mengendarai mobil. Tak ada suara, atau bahkan segurat senyuman pun tak ada. Draco memasang wajah dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang belum beralih dari jalanan.

Hermione menggigit bibir. Ia yakin bahwa Draco mendengar obrolan dirinya dengan Ginny. Dan, apapun itu jelas tidak bagus.

Mobil sedan tersebut kini meluncur lebih lambat ketika sepertinya memasuki sebuah desa yang sepi. Draco pun akhirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya. Pemuda itu keluar dengan menarik paksa tangan Hermione.

Gadis itu nampak agak kesulitan mengikuti langkah cepat Draco yang tak menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Hermione tersengal-sengal, ia merasakan napasnya berat karena nyatanya udara disini cukup dingin.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati jalanan desa hingga akhirnya tiba pada sebuah kerumunan orang-orang, suara musik terdengar cukup jelas, dan ada banyak bunga dimana-mana. Hermione kini memberanikan diri menarik tangan Draco untuk berhenti.

"Kau membawaku kemana?" tanya gadis itu segera. Draco menoleh kepada tunangannya itu, namun kali ini ada segurat senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Festival bunga," jawab Draco seraya menunjuk iring-iringan yang mulai melewati mereka.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu mengendap-endap ke kamarku pagi-pagi?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Hey, sudahlah. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita," jawab Draco tanpa melihat ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

Tawa riang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan berlari di antara kerumunan. Hermione yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Aku yakin kau menyukainya," ucap Draco sambil terus berlari. Sementara Hermione hanya mengangguk dengan heran seraya terus menatap punggung pemuda itu.

Kaki-kaki itu terus berlari menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang, meninggalkan jalanan dengan deretan rumah-rumah bergaya klasik menuju sebuah padang, tapi bukan juga. Lebih tepatnya semak-semak yang tertata rapi. Begitu pikir Hermione.

Sebuah padang hijau dengan rumput-rumput hijau yang dirangkai membentuk balok-balok besar tinggi. Dan di beberapa bagian terdapat tanaman yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar dan aster.

Draco terhenti disana. Di depan tanaman perdu yang dirangkai seperti sebuah pintu gerbang. Masih menggandeng gadis di belakangnya, Draco pun menoleh.

"Labirin. Aku harap kau suka," ucap Draco yang tanpa aba-aba segera menarik Hermione masuk ke dalam perdu raksasa tersebut dengan tawa girangnya. Cahaya matahari mulai tertutupi perdu tersebut hingga kini kesulitan menembusnya. Hermione agak kesulitan melihat dalam remang. Ia mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Draco, tapi_

"CARI AKU!" teriak Draco yang tiba-tiba melepas Hermione dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Demi apapun juga, Hermione hanya bisa ternganga melihat Draco yang telah sukses menghilang dalam labirin ini. Dirinya juga sepertinya. Gadis itu kini hanya berdiri terdiam masih keheranan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit yang mulai mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Dia pasti mengerjaiku lagi," gerutu Hermione yang akhirnya mulai berjalan memindai tiap jalanan labirin tersebut. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Jemarinya menyisir tanaman perdu di sekitarnya. Seingatnya tadi, ia melihat ada beberapa bagian labirin yang ditanami mawar dan aster.

GRANGER

Teriakan itu menggema dan sampai di telinga Hermione. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Rupanya Draco ingin bermain kucing-kucingan. Hermione kini berlari ke arah suara tadi.

"DRACOOO! KEMARIIII!" pekik Hermione mencari-cari. Tak ada jawaban.

"Ini sungguh jauh dari romantis," gerutu gadis itu. "Aku pikir, oh astaga, kepalaku mulai terkena racun sepertinya," keluh Hermione menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Gadis itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan dalam labirin. Dan tak jarang ia menemukan jalan buntu atau hanya berputar-putar karena kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama.

SSRRTT

"Siapa itu? Draco?"

Hermione yakin benar ia melihat sesuatu lewat dari balik perdu yang masih bisa tertembus cahaya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oh ayolah Malfoy, aku tak suka permainan ini," gerutu Hermione entah kemana.

Gadis itu terus berjalan lagi mengikuti langkah kakinya pergi. Kini perdu rumput-rumputan itu telah berubah warna. Tak lagi hanya hijau. Rangkaian mawar liar telah mulai melilit bagian perdu. Untuk beberapa saat Hermione berdecak kagum memperhatikan.

"Mungkin untuk yang satu ini aku bisa bilang, aku suka," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

SSRRTT

"Draco, ayolah ini tidak lucu!" seru Hermione mulai jengah. Tapi tunggu dulu, dari semak-semak di bawah ternyata muncul seekor tupai. Hermione memicingkan matanya kemudian berjongkok.

"Kau tersesat seperti aku? Mana tunanganmu?" tanya Hermione asal kepada tupai yang hanya manggut-manggut. Tak lama, tupai itu pun menghilang di antara semak-semak. Hermione kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menggerutu.

"Harusnya aku tak kesini, harusnya aku tak mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Ah, naas memang," keluhnya seraya menendang-nendang kerikil di tanah. Hermione menengadahkan kembali kepalanya. Langit telah sedemikian gelap dan ia yakin hujan akan turun tak lama lagi. Tapi ia butuh untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini terlebih dulu.

Waktu terus beringsut perlahan dan Hermione masih terjebak dalam labirin, sialnya ia tak tahu kemana jalan keluar, atau kemana Draco pergi. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin saja Draco telah lebih dulu keluar dan meninggalkannya di dalam labirin ini sendiri. Ya, usaha menggagalkan pertunangan ini pikirnya. Dengan meninggalkan gadis itu disini. Tapi, hey? Bukankah gadis itu telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa melalui apapun yang sekiranya menjegal langkahnya.

"Draco ayolah, aku lelah," keluh Hermione entah kemana.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan kering yang telah jatuh. Hermione memeluk dirinya sendiri lebih erat. Udara dingin terasa menusuk hingga ketulang, membuatnya perlu menghangatkan diri. Ia percepat langkahnya. Kakinya mulai gemetar menahan dingin dan rasa takut yang mulai menghinggapi dirinya.

Keadaan dalam labirin sudah sedemikian gelap dari sebelumnya. Hermione makin kesulitan melihat. Kini gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga mengikuti langkah kakinya walaupun jalan-jalan buntu makin sering ia temui. Napasnya makin berat dan tersengal-sengal karena lelah dan dingin yang makin mencengkram paru-parunya. Gadis itu terus berjalan di antara gemuruh angin yang makin ganas hingga, sesuatu menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

SSRRTT

Hermione terhenti dari langkahnya. Suara itu, ya suara itu. Terdengar begitu jelas dari arah belakangnya kini. Jelas bukan tupai seperti tadi dan juga bukan gemuruh angin. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, tak sabar untuk mencerca tunangannya dengan makian atas permainan menyebalkan ini. Tapi_

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione pelan pada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Celana hitam, dan jaket hitam dimana kerudung jaket itu menutupi sebagian wajah yang sulit dilihat Hermione karena kegelapan.

Hermione perlahan melangkah mundur begitu melihat seseorang yang entah siapa mulai melangkah maju mendekatinya. Frekuensi langkah kakinya kian cepat, Hermione putuskan untuk berlari sekuat ia bisa menembus jalanan-jalanan dalam labirin yang lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu terus memacu kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat. Tak peduli lagi bagaimana gelapnya labirin ini sekarang, ia memaksa dirinya menerobos apa pun yang bisa ia terobos karena nyatanya sosok di belakangnya masih terus mengejar. Menembus perdu-perdu yang makin tumbuh liar, gemuruh angin yang menyesakkan dada. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya menemui sebuah jalan berujung perdu. Jalan buntu.

Hermione menepi pada pinggir dinding labirin yang sudah gelap. Napasnya begitu sulit diatur. Jantungnya berdebam hebat, dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemas. Gadis itu berdiri sekuat tenaga menahan udara dingin yang makin mencekik. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat tak bisa bersuara lagi. Sementara sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya kini melangkah mendekatinya. Hermione hanya bisa pasrah dalam kegelapan ini ia bisa melihat walau pun sedikit.

Seseorang itu kemudian membuka kerudung jaketnya perlahan. Samar-samar dari kegelapan, Hermione mulai bisa melihat rambut pirang acak-acakan dari balik kerudung jaket itu. Ya, pemuda itu. Dengan wajah datarnya menghampiri Hermione yang kini dilingkupi kemarahan.

"April mop!" ucapnya santai.

Gadis itu terbelalak. Sepasang hazel melebar sempurna. Demi apapun ini sungguh tidak lucu. Hey, apa pemuda itu tidak punya kalender? Ini November. Dan, sungguh apa yang ia lakukan ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Namun, alih-alih memukul atau menampar Draco, gadis yang telah kehabisan tenaga itu hanya bisa terdiam. Beberapa bulir bening akhirnya harus jatuh tak kuasa dibendung lagi. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras, tubuhnya bergetar. Namun ia hanya bisa terisak dalam diam. Petir telah menggelegar sedari tadi, dan kini sudah saatnya hujan menghujam bumi.

Tanpa perlindungan. Gadis itu masih terisak dalam diam. Hanya tetesan-demi tetesan yang terasa beku mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan tergetar.

"Kau bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini sekarang. Aku menyerah," lirih gadis itu dalam isakkannya.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan mendekati si gadis yang masih terisak. Dan,

Kedua tangan Draco mendekap gadis itu. Ia menarik Hermione dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat hingga kini kehangatan mulai menjalari keduanya. Masih dengan tetesan hujan yang makin kuat menghujam keduanya. Hermione hanya bisa terisak makin dalam. Ia meremas kuat lengan Draco.

0o0o0

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi, tapi kau terlalu sibuk berlari, Granger!" ucap Draco memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Hermione terdiam seraya meneguk teh lemonnya.

"Aku minta maaf," tambah Draco dengan wajah datar. Hermione melirik sekilas, kemudian melempar pandang lagi ke arah jendela yang masih berembun.

Mereka berdua kini tengah meneduh di caffe di desa tersebut setelah mengeringkan diri.

"Harus ada april mop?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Habis kau terlihat ketakutan," balas Draco segera.

"Apa kau tak ketakutan jika malaikat maut mengejarmu?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Hey, ini tunanganmu," jawab Draco agar tertawa tapi ia urungkan karena melihat Hermione mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Aku kedinginan, jadi pakai jaket."

"Bagus, tunanganmu kedinginan, dan kau malah membiarkannya tersesat," dengus Hermione sebal.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, cari aku!" jawab Draco segera.

"Uhh, kau menyebalkan," gerutu Hermione kemudian meneguk teh lemonnya.

Alunan lembut musik jazz dari radio terdengar samar-samar. Kepulan asap minuman panas begitu harum di seisi ruangan. Caffe ini cukup penuh mengingat di luar hujan belum juga beranjak.

Hermione melempar pandang ke luar jendela yang berembun. Masih dengan gemericik hujan, beberapa orang anak kecil riang bermain di bawah hujan. Dan aliran air di jalanan membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga pawai yang hanyut.

Sementara Draco memperhatikan seisi ruangan, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Akhirnya pemuda itu melambaikan tangan pada seorang ibu penjual bunga. Ibu itu mendekati Draco dengan senyuman. Hermione melirik sekilas. Dalam keranjang yang dibawa penjual bunga tersebut terdapat beberapa macam bunga.

Dengan cepat Draco mengambil serumpun bunga berbentuk balon kecil berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Untukmu!" ucap Draco lengkap dengan senyuman pada Hermione. "Berapa?" tanya Draco pada penjual itu.

"Dua poundsterling untuk arbutus," ucap si penjual.

"Cepat bayar!" suruh Draco pada Hermione tiba-tiba. Sontak saja gadis di hadapannya itu kaget bercampur kesal. Ia mendelik tajam, namun Draco malah terkekeh geli.

"Hutang perbaikan mobilmu 180 poundsterling. Aku anggap kau telah lunas setengahnya dengan membayar bunga itu!" ucap Draco santai.

"Dasar pelit!" gerutu Hermione yang akhirnya merogoh isi dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada si penjual bunga. Ia harus mengingat beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah harus selalu membawa uang saat mereka kencan. Karena sepertinya tunangannya itu terlalu takut jika kekayaannya tak cukup untuk tujuh turunan.

"Kau tega membebankan hutang pada calon ibu dari anak-anakmu?" tanya Hermione geram.

"Hey, aku ini baik hati. Setengah hutangmu lunas dengan 2 poundsterling saja, Granger!" ucap Draco terkekeh.

"Kau ini sungguh sangat teramat tidak romantis. Aku membeli bunga untuk diriku sendiri?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab Draco mantap.

Dan menit-menit selanjutnya Hermione memilih diam. Begitu pun dengan Draco yang juga menikmati minumannya. Gadis itu terus membatin, terus menggerutu dalam pikirannya. Sepasang hazel memperhatikan dengan asal seisi ruangan. Kepulan asap dari muniman-minuman, pelayan toko, pelanggan yang sekedar berteduh, band desa yang memainkan musik bertempo lambat agar para pelanggan lebih betah di dalamnya.

Suasana di dalam ruangan ini memang lebih hangat. Mungkin karena ada banyak orang di dalamnya, karena sedari tadi Hermione tak melihat adanya penghangat ruangan. Waktu bergulir dan hujan pun belum beranjak, Hermione yang sedari tadi hanya melihat-lihat dengan asal, kini perhatiannya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ya, sebuah papan nama toko yang diletakkan di dinding dekat kasir.

"Floriography," ucapnya pelan membaca nama toko tersebut.

Ia teringat sesuatu, ya, sesuatu yang ia tahu benar. Gadis itu pun kini beralih pada serumpun arbutus yang ia mainkan asal sedari tadi. Ia menatap bunga balon berwarna merah tersebut cukup lama, hingga sesuatu terbersit di pikirannya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco melirik sejenak.

"Kalau tak salah dengar, tadi penjualnya bilang arbutus," jawab Draco santai.

Hermione kemudian terdiam. Dari jawabannya, jelas sekali Draco hanya asal mengambil. Seingat Hermione, di dalam keranjang itu ada bunga yang lebih familiar bagi orang-orang. Mawar, krisan, tulip, buttercup, dan beberapa bunga rumpun lainnya.

Mengapa Draco tak mengambil mawar yang tentu siapa pun tahu maksudnya.

"Kau tahu floriografi?" tanya Hermione menyelidik.

"Nama toko ini," jawab Draco sekenanya.

"Bukan, floriografi yang sebenarnya," balas Hermione segera.

"Yang aku tahu itu nama toko ini. Aku dan orang tuaku selalu ke desa ini untuk melihat pawai bunga tiap tahunnya," ucap Draco tanpa melihat Hermione.

"Dan tahun ini kau membawaku?" tanya Hermione. Draco tak langsung menjawab seperti biasa. Ia menoleh kepada gadis di depannya.

"Begitu menurutmu?" Draco balas bertanya.

Hermione hanya terdiam setelahnya. Draco tampak memperhatikan keluar jendela. Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai mereda. Setelah merapikan tas ranselnya, pemuda itu pun bangkit.

"Kita pulang sekarang," ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Hermione pun mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berjalan keluar caffe ke tempat dimana sedan Draco di parkir. Dan kali ini, entah sadar atau tidak, Draco memegang tangan Hermione dengan lembut sampai ke mobil.

Mobil meluncur membelah jalanan. Meninggalkan desa dengan pawai bunga yang diadakan tiap tahunnya. Tak ada suara seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini wajah Draco terlihat ramah. Hanya Hermione yang masih dilingkupi kebingungan.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikan serumpun arbutus yang ia permainkan di tangannya. Pikirannya campur aduk. Beribu pertanyaan memadati kepalanya, berharap menemukan jawaban. Sementara ia tak punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

"Dulu aku berharap Cedric memberikan bunga ini," ucap Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco tak membalas. Ia diam sambil terus fokus pada jalanan lengang di hadapannya. Senja mulai menggantung di langit. Menggilas matahari dan bersiap menemui temaram pekat di awal musim gugur ini. Ragu Hermione mengatakan itu, sebenarnya hanya sebuah pancingan, meskipun memang gadis itu pernah mengharapkannya dulu.

Hermione terus berkutat dalam pikirannya. Memandangi arbutus merah ditangannya, mengingat nama caffe tadi. Floriografi. Ya, bukan sekedar nama caffe. Floriografi adalah bahasa bunga. Gadis itu tahu benar. Karena salah satu dari beberapa hal yang ia suka adalah bunga.

Mawar berarti cinta dan hasrat

Tulip berarti pernyataan cinta

Krisan berarti cinta atau persahabatan

Dan arbutus berarti,

DEGH

Alunan angin terasa mendesir di hatinya.

…

…

**TBC**

**Nah loh, jadi gini fict-nya? Haduh, belum bisa menghadirkan romancenya. Diloxy butuh beberapa moment mereka lucu2an. Hhe. Trims untuk readers, silakan tinggalkan jejak review kalian. ^_^**

**Pertanyaan sudah Diloxy balas lewat pm, disini Diloxy jawab readers yang ga login. Hhe.**

**Putims, bilanatic: ah syukur, berarti jam digitalnya ga angker. hhe**

**Nanachan: err, nanti juga kayaknya bakal suka. Hhe**

**Titah: Draco nyogok satpam asrama. Fufufu**

**Adellia: Cedric minta balikan ama Mione. Jadi Mione bakal ada acara galau gituu. Hhe**

**Jheincheyon: jatuh cinta? Err, di saat yang tepat. #plakked**


End file.
